New life, new lies
by MyAngel3
Summary: Stella Nestary darda son regard violet sur Drago Malefoy. D'accord, il était sexy. Mais quelle importance ? Elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui... DMOC
1. Chapter 1

La jeune Islandaise avait les yeux rivés sur le sol. Pour la dernière fois, elle regardait cette terre volcanique, poussiéreuse, craquelée. Tous ses souvenirs resteraient pourtant gravés dans sa mémoire. Tandis que le vent balayait le parc, dans cet air irrespirable, elle ramena quelques mèches rouges de ses cheveux sur son front. Puis elle jeta son mégot de cigarette par terre, et l'écrasa d'un coup de pied.

-Je vais partir en voyage, marmonna-t-elle. Ca risque d'être plutôt long.

-Comment ça ?!

Ses amis, assis sur le banc à côté d'elle, la dévisagèrent.

-Je vous en ai déjà parlé, enfin ! s'énerva la jeune femme.

-Stella, tu peux pas nous faire ça…

-Si, je peux. De toute façon, c'est pas moi qui ai décidé.

La meilleure amie de la jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux. Stella la regarda, impassible.

-Tu reviendras quand ?

-J'en sais strictement rien. Ca ne dépend pas vraiment de moi.

Chris, le petit ami de Stella, la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Un silence s'installa, seulement perturbé par les rafales de vent.

-Et merde, murmura finalement Chris. Tu vas me manquer.

Elle ne répondit pas, serrant sa veste contre elle. Stella ne portait qu'un t-shirt à fines bretelles en dessous, et grelottait de froid.

Puis tout le monde replongea dans le silence. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Seules leurs pensées leur suffisaient. Finalement, lorsque le soleil se coucha, Stella se dégagea brusquement des bras de Chris et se leva.

-Bon, je dois y aller.

Elle les étreignit un par un, sans s'attarder. Cela ne servait à rien de faire durer les adieux.

Puis elle quitta le parc, ses cheveux rouges flottant derrière elle, dans la lumière orangée du soleil couchant.

-Stella, dépêche-toi, lança Mrs Nestary quand sa fille fut de retour. Tu sais que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Tu as fait tes bagages ?

La jeune femme acquiesça. A présent, elle se regardait une dernière fois dans le miroir de sa grande chambre. Ses longs cheveux légèrement ondulés, d'un rouge étonnant. Personne ne la croyait quand elle disait que c'était sa couleur naturelle. Et pourtant, c'était vrai. Depuis toute petite, elle avait toujours eu ces cheveux à la couleur sanglante mais si belle. Puis ses yeux violets, légèrement bridés, stupéfiants eux aussi. Et une peau de porcelaine. Non, elle n'était pas spécialement belle, mais étrange, impérieuse, et son visage laissait une empreinte indélébile dans la mémoire de quiconque croisait son regard.

Elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon brouillon, laissant dépasser quelques mèches sanglantes. Puis elle se hâta de rejoindre ses parents dans le vaste hall d'entrée.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit, sans bruit, leurs valises à la main. Le chauffeur de la voiture les attendait déjà. Stella s'engouffra sur la banquette arrière, attrapa une couverture dans son sac, et s'emmitoufla dedans.

-La route va être longue, lui dit sa mère. Repose-toi bien.

Pendant longtemps, Stella ne put s'endormir. Elle observait par la fenêtre le ciel rempli d'étoiles scintillantes, sans trouver le sommeil, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. Sa main était crispée sur le paquet de cigarettes au fond de son sac : le cadeau d'adieu, ironique, que lui avait fait sa meilleure amie. Elle se promit de ne jamais utiliser ces cigarettes. Si elle voulait fumer, elle s'achèterait un autre paquet.

Stella ramena ses couvertures contre son visage et, pour la première fois depuis le départ, deux grosses larmes s'échappèrent de ses prunelles violettes. Elle les chassa d'un revers de main. Finalement, la jeune femme tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la jeune femme fut brusquement réveillée par la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre. Elle se frotta fortement les yeux, éblouie et exaspérée.

-Stella chérie, viens donc porter ta valise vers la maison !

Sa mère se pencha vers elle.

-Ouais, ouais, j'arrive !

La jeune femme se leva péniblement, les membres engourdis. Tandis qu'elle ramassait sa valise, elle fit face à une coquette villa anglaise. Il pleuvait, mais le temps était ensoleillé.

-Alors, elle te plaît, notre nouvelle maison ?

Mrs Nestary regarda sa fille en souriant. Son père, un homme sévère, n'avait pas dit un mot.

-Pas mal, lâcha Stella sans conviction.

Elle marcha vers le premier étage, où elle trouva une chambre spacieuse décorée avec goût, un grand lit à baldaquin au centre. Puis elle défit ses affaires et ses parents l'appelèrent.

-On voudrait te parler… La rentrée à Poudlard est dans deux jours, et…

-Si ça concerne cette école de magie de merde, c'est hors de question que je vous écoute ! trancha Stella.

-Ne parle pas comme ça. Chérie, tu sais très bien qu'on a pas le choix… Nous devons t'envoyer là-bas… Tu y seras très bien…

-Non ! coupa leur fille. Je n'y serais jamais bien, vous m'entendez ?! Jamais !!

Elle poussa une exclamation de colère, et claqua la porte de sa nouvelle chambre. Elle entra dans sa salle de bain, se fit couler un bain moussant et plongea dans l'eau chaude. La jeune femme ne pouvait plus tenir tête à ses parents indéfiniment…

Deux jours plus tard, Stella Nestary était dans la gare de King's Cross, son chariot à la main, attendant de passer sur la voie 9 ¾. Malgré elle, sa nouvelle vie commençait…


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou à tous !**

Voici le deuxième chapitre, qui a certes beaucoup tardé... M'enfin, il est là, tout beau tout nouveau  
Vous avez peut-être remarqué que j'ai changé l'en-tête de ma fic, qui avant était Romance/Humor et que j'ai remplacée par Romance/Spiritual. (J'hésitais avec Romance/Mystery...) Pourquoi "Spiritual" ? Eh bien car vous allez le voir, cette fic invitera souvent à des réflexions et à des superstitions venant des légendes Islandaises... J'en dis pas plus Niiark .

Perso, j'aime pas trop ce deuxième chapitre que je trouve assez "fade" mais il est obligatoire pour planter le décor et présenter la situation ! En plus, je le trouve pas très détaillé... et Dieu sait que j'aime les longues phrases aux tournures biscornues et richissimes en détails :D. (Un peu maso, moi ? Ptet' ! :P)

Quoi qu'il en soit...

**Bonne lecture , ****  
****Reviewez bien :D**

**oO°**

Stella n'avait même pas dit au revoir à ses parents. Furieuse, elle avait traversé la barrière, sans même se rendre compte de l'étrangeté de la chose, tellement la jeune femme était hors d'elle.

Le quai était bondé. L'Islandaise s'avança d'un pas vif avec son chariot. On ne pouvait que repérer l'énorme locomotive rouge affichant « Poudlard Express ». Stella jeta un rapide coup d'œil alentour, puis monta dans le train. Elle repéra un compartiment vide et s'assit dedans.

La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux rouge sang en tentant de se calmer. Elle était vêtue simplement : un jean slim noir, un pull gris à capuche, des ballerines noires. Et elle était à peine maquillée. Le matin même, elle était tellement furieuse qu'elle avait enfilé les premiers vêtements qui lui passaient sous la main.

Stella ramena sa capuche sur sa tête, grelottante de froid, et posa sa joue contre la vitre en regardant le paysage défiler.

Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Stella darda son regard violet sur les nouveaux venus avec une réprobation non dissimulée.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille, portant des lunettes, s'avança en premier.

-Salut, dit-il en voyant Stella assise au fond du compartiment.

La jeune femme ne daigna pas lui répondre.

-T'es nouvelle ? enchaîna-t-il.

-…Ouais.

-Ok. Voici Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, mes deux meilleurs amis.

-Enchantée, répliqua Stella d'un ton ironique sans même les regarder.

Ron et Hermione l'observaient d'un air perplexe.

-Et moi, c'est Harry Potter.

En entendant ces mots, l'Islandaise reporta finalement son attention sur le jeune homme.

-Ah bon, fit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-T'as entendu parler de moi, je suppose ?

-Vaguement.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui apporter une réponse plus satisfaisante. Les trois amis s'échangèrent des regards, puis s'assirent finalement.

-Et euh… tu sais dans quelle maison tu aimerais être ? tenta Hermione.

-Nan, j'en sais rien.

-Ah. Et euh… tu viens d'où, exactement ?

Stella poussa un soupir exaspéré et planta ses yeux violets dans ceux d'Hermione, qui rougit légèrement.

-Islande. On m'a forcée à venir ici, j'avais pas envie. C'est bon, c'est fini l'interrogatoire ?! J'ai pas franchement envie de vous parler.

Elle détourna à nouveau la tête vers le dehors. Les trois autres étaient interloqués. Elle ne leur adressa plus la parole jusqu'à leur arrivée au château.

Lorsque Stella Nestary s'avança vers le Choixpeau, une demi-heure plus tard, tous les regards étaient rivés sur elle. Qui était donc cette nouvelle jeune femme de 17 ans, qui plus est aux cheveux rouges ?

Elle regardait méchamment quiconque faisait une remarque à son sujet. Enfin, elle s'assit sur le tabouret et posa le chapeau sur sa tête.

« Tu es une fillette bien étonnante… commença le Choixpeau à voix basse. Je vois de la naïveté… Oui, très naïve au fond, malgré un fort caractère… Comme Helga Poufsouffle…

« Pourtant ton intelligence est aussi très développée… Serdaigle te serait tout autant destiné…

« Tu as de l'audace. Tu trouverais ta place à Gryffondor…

« Mais d'autres sentiments dominent… La colère, la détermination, la luxure, parfois la perfidie… Serpentard t'attirera aussi, sans doute…

« J'avoue que tu m'intrigues. Je n'ai vu que rarement des individus ayant autant de facettes que toi dans leur personnalité… Mais puisqu'il faut choisir…

« SERPENTARD ! » hurla-t-il finalement.

Stella était indifférente. Elle ne connaissait rien à ces quatre maisons et se moquait bien du résultat donné par le Choixpeau. Tandis que de nombreux regards restaient rivés sur elle, la jeune femme s'assit tranquillement à la table de Serpentard.

-Salut, lança une fille brune assise à sa gauche en souriant de toutes ses dents. Je suis Pansy Parkinson.

Stella la dévisagea. Cette fille avait l'air parfaitement idiote, mais elle répondit de bonne grâce :

-Salut Pansy.

-Alors comme ça, tu es nouvelle à Serpentard !

-Ouais.

-Tu verras, notre salle commune est super sympa !

-Cool. J'ai trop hâte d'y être.

-C'est vrai ? répondit Pansy.

-Non.

Point final. La jeune femme n'était pas d'humeur à discuter plus longuement. Après qu'Albus Dumbledore eut fait son discours interminable, Stella mangea silencieusement. Elle ne regarda pas les élèves assis autour d'elle. Eux, pourtant, l'observaient.

Enfin, les Serpentard quittèrent la table pour se rendre dans leur salle commune, qui se trouvait dans les cachots. Stella regarda autour d'elle. La pièce était spacieuse et très luxueuse, avec des sculptures de marbre, des canapés vert et argent aux couleurs de la Maison. Un grand feu dansait dans l'antre de la cheminée.

La plupart des élèves étaient heureux de se retrouver après les vacances et discutaient allègrement.

Stella s'assit dans un canapé. Une jeune femme blonde qu'elle ne connaissait pas, vint à côté d'elle et engagea la conversation.

-Salut, moi c'est Ashanti. Je pourrai te présenter du monde, si tu veux. Je suis comment dire…

Son visage se crispa en un sourire qui semblait particulièrement faux.

-… « la » fille de Serpentard.

-Je vois.

L'Islandaise avait pris ces paroles comme un avertissement. Ashanti lui montrait clairement qu'elle était la « reine ». Qui plus est, une reine qui ne voulait pas être détrônée. Stella haussa un sourcil hautain, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire.

Soudain, un jeune homme blond se jeta dans le canapé, entre les deux jeunes filles. Stella l'avait déjà remarqué dans le train. Il portait des vêtements de luxe, une chemise entrouverte qui laissait voir un torse imberbe, et plusieurs bijoux.

Ashanti gloussa et se colla contre lui, tout en regardant Stella. Il planta son regard d'un gris de glace, dans celui de la jeune femme. Puis un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-La nouvelle aux cheveux rouges, murmura-t-il. Enchanté, moi c'est Drago. Drago Malefoy.

-Enchantée, Drago, mais je ne suis pas là pour accepter quelconque proposition douteuse…

Ravie de ce petit effet, Stella jeta un coup d'œil à Ashanti qui ne semblait pas très contente. Drago, quant à lui, sourit de plus belle.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

-Oh, mais rien… répliqua la jeune femme. A part peut-être la manière dont tu me regardes… Comme une proie, plus précisément.

-Il ne faut pas être parano dès ton premier jour ici, Stella Nestary…

-Ok. Mais avoue que ton approche était totalement ratée ?

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il sembla interloqué. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire traiter de cette façon par la gente féminine. Finalement, il reprit sa contenance et son sourire de prédateur.

-C'est normal que je vienne faire la conversation aux jolies filles, non ?

-Peut-être. Mais la prochaine fois, prends-y toi différemment avec moi. Maintenant lâche-moi.

Elle se leva brusquement du canapé, tandis que Malefoy la suivait des yeux sans perdre son sourire. Alors qu'elle voulait monter vers le dortoir, il se leva à son tour et lui empoigna le bras.

-Reste un peu avec nous, voyons… C'est ta première soirée.

Il la plaqua contre le mur de pierre. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils se défiaient du regard. Stella et ses yeux volcaniques. Drago et ses yeux de glace.

La jeune femme sentait son souffle chaud contre sa nuque.

-Je ne vais pas te faire le plaisir de rester…

Il se rapprocha encore – si c'était possible – et effleura ses lèvres en souriant.

-Je te connais à peine, Drago. Mais je sais que j'ai déjà gagné…

-Tu as gagné ? Alors… prouve-le.

Elle rit légèrement, d'un rire ironique, et passa sa main sous un pan de la chemise de Malefoy. Elle caressa à peine sa peau, lui mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Mais ce n'étaient que des esquisses. Il voulait plus, mais elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

Finalement, elle appuya sa main contre son torse et le repoussa.

Puis sous le regard de tous les autres, qui avaient assisté à la scène, Stella monta dans son dortoir d'un pas allègre.

Là, elle se déshabilla et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Tandis qu'elle se détendait dans la baignoire, elle prenait une décision.

Les autres la cherchaient ? Très bien, ils allaient la trouver…


	3. Chapter 3

**Bijour la populace ! xD**

Je sais, ce n'est pas un accueil très charmant... Mais que voulez-vous... Je suis sadique à mes heures :P.  
Bref ! Nouveau chapitre en vue, pas très important au niveau de l'intrigue, mais que j'ai bien aimé écrire malgré tout ! _Même si le résultat n'est pas top.. _Humhum. Bref, dans ce chap, notre Stella se rebellise (notez ce nouveau verbe inventé par mes soins ! xD) et de manière plutot... shocking :D. Hihi.

Dans le chap 4, qui est en cours d'écriture, vous découvrirez des choses sur le passé et les origines de notre petite Islandaise, par le biais de flash-back ;). Bref... Je m'éternise pas, car mon ordi bug et il met trois plombes à afficher les lettres que je tape sur le clavier ! _C'est crevant ! _Pfiouu'.

Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Continuez d'en mettre, bien sur :P  
**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Stella s'éveilla en bâillant longuement. Elle avait eu un sommeil agité, entrecoupé de réveils brutaux. Ses horribles rêves, toujours les mêmes, la hantaient, sournois et terrifiants. Depuis des mois, la jeune femme était comme poursuivie par le visage de…

Bref. Elle se leva d'un pas lourd, réajusta inutilement la bretelle de sa nuisette en soie, et fonça sous une douche glacée pour se rafraîchir les idées. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, les autres filles du dortoir étaient réveillées. Elle reconnut Pansy Parkinson qui lui adressa un léger sourire, fuyant et crispé, une lueur d'hypocrisie brillant au fond de ses prunelles sombres.

Stella choisit ses vêtements avec une lueur satisfaite dans les yeux. Elle avait envie de provoquer. La jeune femme prit l'un de ses nombreux uniformes vert et argent, et le regarda d'un air sceptique. Un sourire mutin se dessina lentement sur sa bouche brillante.

D'un coup de baguette magique, elle changea la jupe, trop longue à son goût, en un minishort. Puis elle l'enfila en l'accompagnant de fins collants résille. Elle mit la chemise blanche en prenant bien soin de laisser trois boutons défaits, et termina par la cravate vert et argent qu'elle laissa détachée.

La jeune femme coiffa sa longue crinière de feu, qu'elle laissa ostensiblement dénouée. Les cheveux sanglants dégoulinaient en mèches voluptueuses sur son décolleté. Puis Stella passa du Khôl noir sur son regard violet si troublant.

Elle sourit à son reflet dans le miroir. La remarque d'Ashanti Williams la tira de sa contemplation :

-Tu joues à quoi, Nestary ?

Stella la regarda un instant, incrédule. Ashanti et elle n'étaient pas en guerre. Les quelques paroles qu'elles s'étaient échangées la veille suintaient d'une ironie mutuelle, certes, mais avaient été en somme plutôt gentilles. Pourtant, elle se rappela le regard courroucé que lui avait lancé la blonde lorsqu'elle avait approché Drago de trop près dans la salle commune. Les lèvres de Stella s'incurvèrent en un sourire cordial :

-Bah… Je m'habille, ça se voit, non ?

-Ouais… Si on peut appeler ça des vêtements ! répliqua la blonde en fixant le minishort et les collants résille avec un air hautain.

Stella s'avança vers elle. On remarquait nettement une lueur de colère dans ses yeux violets. Pourtant, elle ne s'emporta pas.

-Ecoute Williams, je ne t'ai rien fait, que je sache ?! D'accord, donc tu ne critiques pas mes fringues. Moi aussi, je pourrais en faire des objections, sur ta tenue.

Son regard s'attarda sur les vêtements d'Ashanti. En effet, la blonde avait beau dire que Stella était peu vêtue, elle aussi avait raccourci sa jupe de nombreux centimètres. Et sa chemise blanche déboutonnée laissait clairement voir un soutien-gorge rouge vif.

Pourtant, Stella n'était pas d'humeur à lancer une dispute dès son premier jour à Poudlard. La jeune femme lança un dernier regard à Ashanti Williams, puis attrapa son sac et sortit en trombe du dortoir.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, Stella sentit les nombreux regards passer sur elle. Beaucoup de garçons l'observaient avec convoitise. Leurs regards la détaillaient pourtant d'une manière timide, sans trop oser se faire remarquer par la farouche jeune femme.

Stella passa une main désinvolte dans ses cheveux rouges et s'assit tranquillement à la table des Serpentard. Elle croisa un instant le regard d'Harry Potter, assis à la table des Gryffondor. Il planta involontairement ses prunelles émeraudes et lumineuses dans celles de Stella, améthystes et dédaigneuses. Potter interrompit l'échange fugace détourna la tête d'un air réprobateur. L'Islandaise eut un petit rire indifférent.

Puis elle se tourna vers les Serpentard, et rencontra un regard de glace qui la dévisageait sans gêne.

-Malefoy, lança-t-elle avec un ennui non dissimulé.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire en coin :

-Alors, mademoiselle, on se souvient de mon nom ? Mais ne prends pas trop ce ton avec moi. Ca me fait trop penser à Ashanti, c'est assez chiant.

Stella haussa un sourcil et posa son index contre ses lèvres en faisant mine de réfléchir.

-Sérieusement ? dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. Parce que je pensais qu'Ashanti était bien le genre de fille que tu mets dans ton lit, non ?

-La mettre dans mon lit ne signifie pas que je la porte dans mon cœur, susurra-t-il avec un clin d'œil entendu.

Ecoeurée, Stella asséna :

-Tu me dégoûtes. T'as vraiment pas la moindre considération pour les filles avec qui tu couches ?

-Ca dépend…, Dit-il d'un ton indifférent.

Stella but une gorgée de capuccino d'un air passablement exaspéré. Le blondinet poursuivit :

-Enfin, pour en revenir à notre… « entrevue » d'hier soir, si on peut l'appeler comme ça… Je me suis dit que c'était pas terrible de commencer l'année de cette façon.

L'Islandaise eut une moue hautaine, son regard scintilla de fierté :

-En effet, mais à vrai dire… J'ai remarqué la manière dont tu traitais les filles. Et pour tout t'avouer, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être l'une d'elles. A plus tard, Malefoy !

Sur ce, elle se leva et prit son sac. Elle vit pourtant, avec une pointe d'agacement, que le Serpentard avait conservé son sourire narquois.

--

Le professeur Slughorn tourna son visage jovial vers Stella qui touillait sa potion d'un air indifférent.

-Alors, Miss Nestary, avez-vous certaines connaissances en matière de potions ? demanda-t-il.

-Non. Aucune. Et je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez. En fait… J'ai rien compris.

De nombreux élèves rirent doucement, particulièrement des Serpentard qui la regardaient avec intérêt. Slughorn agrandit les yeux avec une déception mélancolique :

-Ah bon, fit-il d'un ton maussade.

Les traits de son visage s'étaient brusquement affaissés, ce qui lui donnait un air comique, exagérément caricatural. Ce détail n'échappa pas à la jeune femme qui rit ostensiblement.

-Pour tout vous dire, ce cours me fait profondément chier, ajouta-t-elle du même ton neutre.

Cette fois-ci, un éclat de rire général balaya les rangs des Serpentard. Les Gryffondor, quant à eux, toisaient l'Islandaise avec une expression dégoûtée. Celle-ci avait du répondant. Elle lança un regard enflammé à Weasley qui se replongea dans sa potion, rougissant jusqu'à la pointe de ses racines orangées.

Le teint du corpulent professeur avait viré au rouge brique.

-Mademoiselle, employez un autre ton, s'il vous plaît ! pépia-t-il d'une petite voix choquée. Je sais que c'est votre premier jour ici, mais enfin…

Une lueur mauvaise, animale, s'alluma dans le regard volcanique de Stella. Elle coupa, intransigeante :

-En parlant de premier jour, on peut dire que c'est raté.

-Miss Nestary, votre comportement devra changer ! Sinon, je me trouverai forcé de vous envoyer chez le directeur ! Je retire dix points à Serpentard pour votre insolence.

Stella le dévisagea promptement d'un œil orgueilleux.

-Bien joué, Nestary… lui murmura une voix suave.

Elle se retourna. Drago Malefoy était assis derrière elle. Ses prunelles d'un gris de givre rencontrèrent celles de l'Islandaise. Ashanti, assise juste à côté de lui, avait assisté à la scène en crispant ses ongles vernis sur le rebord de sa table. Elle lança un regard furieux à Stella et se mit à faire du pied à Malefoy, effleurant ses jambes à renfort de caresses exagérées. Stella rit légèrement et se retourna vers sa potion.

Elle entendit Ashanti roucouler :

-Tu dis qu'elle a bien joué ? Tu parles ! Elle nous a fait perdre dix points…

-Allons ma belle, répliqua Drago d'un ton narquois, tu vas pas faire la gueule pour dix petits points ?!

La blonde déglutit d'un air indigné. Le sourire satisfait de Stella s'élargit encore.

Le reste de la journée défila avec une morne longévité. Finalement, la nuit était progressivement tombée sur le château et les élèves traversèrent le parc obscur pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Stella dîna rapidement, puis s'enfuit vers la salle commune des cachots.

Là, elle s'assit dans un canapé, les sourcils froncés. L'Islandaise fixait le feu de la cheminée d'un air buté, provocateur. Le feu, ce feu qui avait toujours été son rival et qui…

Brusquement, elle sortit de ses pensées confuses. Les autres Serpentards arrivaient. Les filles gloussaient entre elles, les garçons riaient ouvertement. Une odeur d'alcool s'échappa vaguement de la pièce.

-Oh, mais c'est Nestary ! lança Blaise Zabini d'une voix zigzagante et légèrement éraillée par la boisson. C'était… sympathique en potions, pas vrai ?

La jeune femme ne releva pas de la tirade. Elle se contenta de passer une main dans sa chevelure de sang.

Ses yeux vrillèrent ceux de Malefoy. Il venait d'entrer dans la pièce, une Pansy câline cramponnée à lui. Bien qu'il ne lui eut pas adressé la parole, Stella savait combien la tension entre eux pourrait être jouissive. Elle eut soudainement l'envie irrépressible de le provoquer.

La jeune femme se leva tranquillement et se posta face à lui, écartant Pansy d'une pichenette. Bêtement, cette dernière se détacha de lui et rejoignit ses amies ricanantes.

Stella observait toujours Malefoy sans le lâcher des yeux.

-Alors, bonne journée, Nestary ? demanda-t-il.

Les flammes de la cheminée dansaient dans ses yeux clairs. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'atmosphère confinée de la pièce, mais Stella avait brusquement eu envie de se jeter sur lui. Elle changea d'avis.

-Ouais, mais fous-moi la paix… dit-elle en détournant la tête.

-Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux. Tu m'as barré le passage, je te signale… commenta-t-il avec son éternel sourire sarcastique.

-Je t'emmerde.

Elle retourna s'adosser contre le bras du canapé. Ses cheveux rouges descendaient délicieusement le long de son dos, et elle voyait bien les regards d'envie posés sur elle.

-Tu vas attraper froid Nestary, habillée comme ça, s'écria Zabini d'une voix étranglée tout en la fixant d'un œil torve. Tu veux pas qu'on vienne te réchauffer ?!

-Oh si, elle aimerait, répliqua Ashanti qui venait de débarquer avec ses amies. Cette sale traînée.

La blonde jeta un regard plein de mépris à Stella. Cette dernière n'avait rien répondu, mais sentait la colère monter en elle à gros bouillons.

-Arrête 'Shanti, t'es méchante, intervint Malefoy en fixant toujours Stella d'un air moqueur.

-Moi, je trouve qu'elle a raison ! hurla un Serpentard terrassé par l'alcool. Nestary veut se mettre dans notre lit !

La blonde eut un rire cristallin. Stella bouillonnait de rage. Ainsi, ils avaient décidé de tous se moquer d'elle ? De ses vêtements ? Elle explosa :

-Vous me traitez de traînée ?! Très bien !!

Sous les yeux ébahis de toute l'assistance, elle déboutonna brusquement sa chemise et la jeta par terre. Puis elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge d'un geste vif et le balança à son tour.

Tous déglutirent. Elle se tenait devant eux avec un sourire vengeur.

-Alors ?! Qui veut la baiser en premier, la traînée ? cria-t-elle.

Les garçons ne bougèrent pas, les yeux rivés sur sa poitrine diaphane d'un air interloqué.

-Ah, je m'en doutais, railla Stella. On se pavane, hein messieurs ?! Mais quand il faut passer à l'action, y'a plus personne !

Les filles étaient en était de choc, hésitant entre la jalousie et la méprise. Ashanti grinça entre ses dents :

-Mais c'est une malade mentale.

-A quoi tu joues, Nestary ? souffla Malefoy d'un air nullement impressionné.

-J'hésitais à enlever le bas, mais ça ne servira à rien ! poursuivit adroitement l'Islandaise.

Elle s'affala sur le canapé et ne dit plus un mot. Personne ne lui avait adressé la parole. Les conversations reprirent lentement sans que la jeune femme s'en préoccupe. Des minutes, des heures passèrent. L'Islandaise recevait des œillades chargées de haine ou d'intérêt, selon le fait qu'elles proviennent de filles ou de garçons.

Et elle était là, exposée à tous les regards, même les plus dégradants. Des regards malsains qui se baladaient sur sa peau laiteuse, dans une tentative d'attaque. Mais la contre-offensive muette de Stella les déstabilisait sans scrupules.

Stella était toujours allongée dans le canapé, à moitié nue. Soudainement recroquevillée sur elle-même, le feu de la cheminée qu'elle avait trop longtemps fixé piquait férocement ses prunelles violettes. « D'accord, vous avez gagné… » songea la jeune femme à l'adresse des flammes de l'antre qui lui léchaient les yeux dans un air de triomphe. Si ces flammes dorées avaient eu une bouche, elles auraient adressé un sourire victorieux et jubilatoire à Stella.

Ayant accepté le fait qu'elle avait perdu face au feu, la jeune femme se laissa finalement bercer par sa douce chaleur et s'assoupit. La salle commune s'était peu à peu vidée. Nombre des élèves avaient fini par retourner à leurs dortoirs respectifs d'un pas inégal, abrutis par l'alcool ; tandis que des couples s'étaient éloignés en riant pour prendre le risque de faire grimper le taux de natalité dans des chambres obscures.

Il ne dormait pas et descendit machinalement l'escalier de pierre. Ashanti l'attendait en haut, dans le dortoir. Elle soupirait d'envie, ses longs cheveux blonds et épais dénoués sur le lit du Serpentard. Mais tout compte fait, il songea qu'il allait la renvoyer dans le dortoir des filles. Ce soir, il était épuisé, pas vraiment sportif.

Alors, Drago la vit. Stella Nestary, ses mèches vermeilles débordant du canapé, endormie comme une petite fille.

Il la regarda quelques instants. Le sang qui cascadait dans son dos, contrastant avec sa peau immaculée. Ses bras crispés cachant sa poitrine dénudée, comme dans une pudeur inconsciente. Ses lèvres résolument closes, ses paupières qui battaient fébrilement, montrant qu'elle n'était qu'à demi assoupie.

Apparemment, elle avait senti une présence, car elle s'éveilla lentement. L'Islandaise se frotta les yeux, puis darda immédiatement son regard volcanique sur Drago qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Hé, Nestary… lança-t-il. Tu vas attraper froid, si tu restes comme ça.

Il ramassa une veste qui traînait et la posa sur ses frêles épaules. Stella le fixa un instant, puis un mot franchit ses lèvres :

-Connard.

-Quelle délicate façon de me remercier… commenta Drago en haussant un sourcil moqueur. J'ai troublé le sommeil de Madame…

Elle enfila brusquement la veste sans le quitter des yeux. Il se pencha vers elle avec un sourire. Ses yeux, en revanche, ne riaient pas. Ils étaient toujours froids, emplis de vantardise et de fierté.

-Fais attention, tu te comportes comme une gamine irresponsable. Un jour, ça risquera de te coûter cher…

-J'en ai rien à cirer de tes menaces, cria-t-elle. Va te faire foutre !

-C'était pas une menace, petite fille. Plutôt un conseil.

Il la détailla un instant.

-Les autres ont peut-être raison, finalement. Tu as baissé dans mon estime… A bien réfléchir, c'est vrai que toi aussi, tu es une traînée… Et pas la mieux foutue de toutes, en plus.

Sur ce, il remonta dans son dortoir d'un pas désinvolte. Stella retourna aussi vers le sien, en chancelant. Elle se jeta dans ses draps et ravala un sanglot déplacé. Son orgueil, sa fierté avaient pris un coup, à cause d'un blond au regard de givre impitoyable.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ta-daaah ! **

Rebonjour, rebonsoir, me revoilà pour vous délivrer mon tout nouveau chap, concocté avec un amooour sans bornes !! xD (Je sais, je sais ce que vous pensez : "et merde, revoilà l'hystero de service -.-' ")  
Mais n'vous inquiétez pas, Madame l'hysterique va se la fermer et vous laisser lire ce chap en paix ;D !

C'est vrai, quoi ! Un chap particulièrement important, qui annonce le début des révélations sur la vie de notre Stella aux cheveux **gores **( bah ué, quoi, ils sont rouges... Huhu... c'est bien sanglant tout ca ! )  
Je pense que ces révélations se feront essentiellement par le biais de rêves, de cauchemars, et surtout de flash-back.

Autre choz' ! : Pour cette fic, j'ai pas mal révisé les mythologies scandinaves, histoire d'assurer un ch'tit peu et d'avoir de beaux prénoms Islandais en tête :D !  
Que voulez-vous, je suis fanatique de tout ce qui est légendes, croyances, superstitions, spiritisme etc ! J'en mets souvent une bonne couche dans mes fics ! D'ailleurs, pour faire ma tite pub, ( bah ouais, le business avant tout, héhé ) je bosse actuellement sur une fic Pottérienne alliant la mythologie grecque et l'Egypte ancienne :D Je me régaleee, les amis, croyez-moi ! xD.

Bref, je vous laisse cogiter en paix,  
Tâchez de me composer de ravissantes petites reviews ! Hihi.  
**Enjoy :D**

* * *

L'homme la dévisageait fixement, se couvrant le visage de ses mains. Il dissimulait sa terreur au fond de ses prunelles étonnées, d'un marron sans éclat. Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace tandis que des paroles s'échappaient malgré lui de ses lèvres, atténuées par les soubresauts incontrôlables qui agitaient sa cage thoracique.

-Ne fais pas ça… murmura-t-il d'une voix haineuse, teintée d'une nuance effrayée.

Les cheveux rouges de la jeune femme brillaient d'un étrange éclat, sous cette lumière. Le sang de la crinière avait à présent une couleur morbide, oppressante, face à la lune blafarde.

Ses yeux violets fixaient l'homme sans ciller. Leur reflet, d'habitude rosé et volcanique, était à présent noir et ténébreux.

Elle était debout, raide, résolue, parée d'une effroyable intransigeance.

Mais tandis qu'elle faisait tournoyer sa baguette magique, une lueur de peur, de véritable peur d'elle-même, jaillit violemment de son regard à la couleur d'améthyste.

Il était trop tard. Un hurlement vif, déchirant, frappa le ciel et brisa les étoiles, tout fut noir…

-NOOON !!

Stella s'éveilla brutalement, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court. Dans les lits à côté, les autres filles protestèrent tout en dormant. D'une main fébrile, la jeune femme essuya la sueur qui perlait au-dessus de ses lèvres tremblantes.

Les prunelles vides de l'homme, frappées de l'éclair vert, fusillèrent soudainement son regard, dans un souvenir atroce. Elle hoqueta, longuement, faiblement, chancela vers la salle de bains, vomit toute sa peur.

Puis elle se recoucha, les paupières en feu. Son sommeil redevint paisible et régulier.

Le lendemain matin, les rayons du soleil commençaient à filtrer paresseusement dans le dortoir lorsque Stella commença à émerger de son sommeil comateux. La lumière dorée de l'extérieur, inondait les cheveux rouges de taches orangées.

La jeune femme ouvrit doucement une prunelle violette aux reflets rosés. Elle passa une main dans sa crinière avec effarement, bâilla longuement, puis se redressa brusquement et se leva.

Elle croisa instantanément deux yeux d'un bleu foncé brillant qui la dévisageaient avec une moquerie non dissimulée.

-Hum, t'es vraiment pas belle à voir au réveil, Nestary, lança Ashanti Williams.

-J'espère au moins que j'ai pas la même tête de mort-vivant que toi, Williams, sinon je vais sérieusement déprimer…

Ashanti, souriante, s'étendit sur son lit dans une pose langoureuse. Elle passa une main dans sa chevelure blonde et railla en bâillant :

-Peut-être, mais moi, j'ai une excuse… J'ai passé la nuit dans le dortoir de Drago, à vrai dire…

Elle se redressa soudainement et une lueur passa dans son regard :

-Qu'on se le dise, c'est vraiment un des meilleurs coups. Et Dieu sait combien j'ai connu de mecs… Enfin, tu ne peux pas comprendre ces choses-là, Nestary…

Stella s'esclaffa :

-Et c'est moi que tu traitais de traînée, hier soir ?! Mais regarde-toi, Williams, tu fais tes propres aveux sur ton compte… C'est presque comique… Et puis, si tu crois me rendre jalouse en me parlant de tes exploits avec Malefoy, c'est raté. J'en ai strictement rien à foutre de ce mec, je pensais que tu le savais…

-Sérieux ? répliqua Ashanti. Dans ce cas, je peux savoir pourquoi tu joues toujours avec lui, hein ? Et pourquoi tu lui lances des regards enflammés, pleins de sous-entendus ?

Un grand sourire satisfait s'étira sur le visage de l'Islandaise. Dans les paroles de la blonde, on avait nettement senti une nuance perplexe, inquiète, un cri du cœur. Stella répondit doucement, avec un sourire narquois :

-Oh, quelle mignonne petite démonstration de jalousie… Si tu voulais être rassurée, il suffisait de demander…

Le rouge monta aux joues de la blonde, aussi vite que sa colère. Elle fixa Stella avec des yeux haineux. Cette dernière poursuivit :

-Effectivement, il est possible – mais pas certain, tout de même – que l'idée de me faire ton précieux « Dray » m'ait effleuré l'esprit, l'espace de quelques secondes. Mais quand j'ai vu qui il était réellement, et surtout ce qu'il avait en guise de cerveau, je me suis dit que… finalement, tu lui correspondais mieux… si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Garde-le, je t'en fais gentiment cadeau.

Sur ce, elle sourit encore plus largement et s'en alla tranquillement prendre une douche. Tandis qu'elle s'habillait, elle remarqua avec joie qu'Ashanti était déjà partie. Cependant, Pansy était là, revenant de son petit-déjeuner. Apparemment, elle était revenue dans l'unique but de se remaquiller.

Stella lui adressa un léger sourire, contredit par son regard distant et railleur. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pour l'instant jamais vraiment adressé la parole à Parkinson.

L'Islandaise la détailla rapidement. Pansy avait l'air d'une vraie garce, elle aussi. Contrairement à la blonde Ashanti, sulfureuse mais clichée, Parkinson ne manquait pas de style. Un style superficiel et indécent, certes. Mais un style.

De beaux cheveux très noirs, coupés au carré, si sombres que leurs reflets en paraissaient bleus. De grands yeux, très noirs eux aussi, où brillait une lueur mesquine et provocatrice. Une peau très blanche, une bouche bien rouge, une moue dédaigneuse et légèrement enfantine. Cependant, seule ombre au tableau, Pansy semblait particulièrement idiote et dépourvue de bon sens.

Stella tira d'un coup sec sur son chemisier pour le positionner bien droit, puis le boutonna d'un geste rapide. Pansy la regarda, plaqua sa main sur sa hanche d'un air résigné, et lança d'une voix aiguë :

-Ecoute, Nestary, j'sais que t'es nouvelle mais… Dray est à moi. C'est bien clair ? Il est à moi, moi seule, depuis toujours. Donc pas touche.

Elle s'était exprimée d'une voix de fillette, boudeuse et égoïste, qui refuse de prêter ses jouets aux autres petites filles. Stella lui jeta un coup d'œil mi amusé, mi agacé :

-Calme-toi, Parkinson. Qu'est-ce que vous avez, toutes ?! Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Williams, j'ai pas l'intention de toucher à ce mec. Il m'intéresse pas. Alors, toi et Ashanti Williams, et toutes les autres… gardez-le. Arrachez-le vous. Que la meilleure gagne ! Mais, bon, ne venez pas me traiter de pute tous les soirs, alors que c'est vous qui passez dans son lit, les unes après les autres !

Mais Pansy n'avait pas écouté la fin de sa phrase. Les yeux écarquillés, elle s'exclama :

-Moi et Ashanti ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, par moi et Ashanti ? Dray est à moi, un point c'est tout !

A présent, Stella s'amusait follement. Oui, décidément, c'était bien plaisant de semer la zizanie dans cette bande de Serpentards dorlotés et superficiels. Elle dévisagea Pansy, d'un air faussement étonné, puis elle dit sur le ton de la confidence :

-Ah, mais, tu ne savais pas ?! Oh, c'est vrai, tu étais descendue déjeuner à ce moment-là… Pourtant, Williams s'est pas privée de le dire ! Enfin quoi, tout le monde est au courant qu'elle a couché avec Malefoy, hier soir ! Et tu sais quoi, apparemment, c'était pas la première fois qu'ils le faisaient ensemble… A ce qu'il paraît, elle a bien pris son pied !

Pansy avait blêmit. Pendant quelques instants, elle regarda Stella, muette d'horreur. Puis, la prenant pour responsable, elle se dirigea vers elle d'un pas furibond, les joues rouges de colère.

-Menteuse ! Salope ! hurla-t-elle. Ashanti est mon amie…

Un cri de rage inavoué se perdit dans sa gorge. Stella haussa un sourcil, tout en souriant pleinement.

-Si c'est ça, ta définition d'une « amie », t'es vraiment bizarre, Parkinson…

Les yeux de Pansy étaient brillants de colère. Mais, se raccrochant désespérément à son unique exutoire, elle s'attaqua une nouvelle fois à Stella, tremblante de rage :

-Sale pute, cracha-t-elle. Je sais pas si tu dis vrai, pour Ashanti. En tout cas, toi, je t'ai observée. T'es qu'une traînée qui se met à poil devant tout le monde ! Mais je te rassure, t'es loin d'avoir des seins magnifiques !

Pansy redressa la tête, conservant le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, marcha droit vers la porte du dortoir et la claqua violemment derrière elle.

* * *

**-x- FLASH-BACK -x-**

La longue cape de voyage ondulait légèrement sous ses pas, tandis que la jeune femme suivait le sentier de la forêt. Les gouttes de pluie tombaient sur ses cheveux noirs qu'elle avait noués fébrilement. La nuit tombait déjà, et la pluie donnait à ce lieu un air embrumé, irréel.

Elle tourna ses yeux sombres d'inquiétude vers la silhouette frêle qui la suivait.

-Dépêche-toi, murmura-t-elle.

La fillette aux longs cheveux rouges, également dissimulée sous une cape, acquiesça rapidement en regardant sa mère. Puis elle accéléra tant bien que mal l'allure, afin d'arriver à sa hauteur. Sa mère glissa une main dans la sienne. Elles débouchèrent finalement à l'orée d'un petit village, à peine visible dans cette nuit brumeuse.

Le village était pittoresque. Avec ses maisons aux toits de chaume, ses quelques lumières colorées, ses deux ou trois bars bordant la route, il semblait presque accueillant. « Presque », songea la femme en jetant des coups d'oeil autour d'elle, gardant la main de sa petite fille toujours crispée contre la sienne.

-Maman, tu sais vraiment où on va ? interrogea la fillette d'une voix impérieuse, en fixant la nuit de ses yeux améthyste légèrement perplexes.

-Oui…, souffla cette dernière. Suis-moi bien.

Elles bifurquèrent soudainement et s'enfoncèrent dans une rue bordée de végétation déssechée, où un bar enfumé et suintant d'alcool, côtoyait des maisonnettes courtaudes, rendues lugubres par l'image nébuleuse de la Lune. La femme et sa petite fille s'arrêtèrent devant l'une d'elles ; la cape de voyage de la jeune mère cessa de bruisser autour de ses chevilles. Elle avança un poing pâle et frêle vers la porte d'entrée, et frappa deux petits coups sur le bois usé. Des breloques mystiques, accrochées sur une fenêtre malpropre, tintinnabulèrent dans un bruit doucereux. La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt, dans un craquement étouffé ; une voix résonna de l'intérieur, semblant provenir des tréfonds d'un lieu opprobre ; la voix grinçait telle une porte rouillée, un mécanisme mal huilé, et prononça dans une langue inconnue :

-Bestla, Skadi. Entrez donc.

La dénommée Bestla se raidit un instant, mais sentant le regard interrogateur et légèrement anxieux de la petite Skadi, rivé sur elle, dans l'attente d'un assentiment quelconque, les traits de la jeune femme se détendirent. La porte était toujours entrouverte, et Skadi le savait, quelqu'un se trouvait derrière ; tapi dans l'ombre, attendant leur venue. La fillette aux cheveux rouges murmura d'un ton perplexe :

-Maman, je croyais que je ne m'appelais plus Skadi... Alors ! Je m'appelle Skadi, oui ou non ?

Les prunelles sombres de la jeune femme vrillèrent celles de la petite, et un sourire rassurant s'incurva sur ses lèvres :

-Oui, pour l'instant, tu es Skadi.

La petite fille baissa la tête, fronça les sourcils, laissant ses mèches sanglantes pleuvoir sur son visage enfantin au teint diaphane. Sa mère semblait préoccupée. Elle s'avança d'un pas lent et régulier vers l'intérieur de la maison. Dans la pénombre, une silhouette affabulatrice se dessina ; elle semblait allongée par la projection des flammes qui brûlaient dans la cheminée, au fond de la pièce. Mais lorsque Bestla et Skadi furent encore plus proches, face à cette lancinante lumière claire-obscure, leur hôte se révéla être une personne étonnamment petite, corpulente, fanée ;

c'était une femme minuscule, entièrement grise ; des cheveux argentés et rarifiés se livraient bataille sur ses tempes, emmêlés ; sa peau d'une pâleur grisâtre était fripée, visqueuse, semblait friable et froncée comme un point de couture désobligeant sur une robe raccommodée ; ses vêtements informes et effilés glissaient sur son corps grotesque, similaires à une vieille peau de serpent en train de se détacher ; et sa bouche édentée, au contour irrégulier, se parait d'un sourire nauséeux. Elle aurait pu paraître risible de tout son être, si elle ne possédait pas ces deux prunelles d'un noir sagace, perçant, sauvage, qui jaugeaient dans un air de mise en garde.

Skadi esquissa un mouvement de recul, sa lèvre inférieure trembla ; mais sa mère appliqua sagement sa main sur la sienne, et la tapota doucement, pour lui intimer du réconfort. Elles entrèrent dans un petit salon, une pièce ronde couverte de tapis poussiéreux, de bibelots onéreux, de fauteuils défoncés. Une odeur entêtante de bois humide, de fumée, d'encens et de vieillesse, se distillait dans l'air glacé, à peine réchauffé par le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée. La vieille femme pointa un ongle cassé et jauni vers les deux fauteuils les plus proches de l'antre. Bestla opina dans un hochement de tête, et se composa un sourire reconnaissant :

-Merci, Nerthus.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, se drapant dans la candeur et la sagesse énigmatique du grand âge. Elle trottina vers une pièce voisine que desservaient des escaliers abrupts en colimaçon. Skadi jeta un regard hésitant vers sa mère ; la jeune femme battit des paupières en signe de consentement :

-Tu peux t'asseoir, Skadi. Tu ne crains rien.

Docile, la petite se posa avec légèreté sur l'un des deux fauteuils désignés par Nerthus. Bestla s'assit à son tour, lentement, tandis que son regard balayait la pièce. La fillette, silencieuse, rejeta sa chevelure sanglante sur sa nuque ; les mèches vermeilles flamboyaient, incandescentes face à la lumière vive qui émanait de la cheminée.

Finalement, la petite vieille réapparut, les bras chargés d'un plateau alourdi par un monticule de poussière, où s'entreposaient trois tasses rondes et une théière débordante de fumée blanchâtre. Elle l'avança maladroitement vers une table branlante, devant les deux invitées qui assistaient à la scène, mues d'un silence poli.

-As-tu besoin d'aide ? s'enquit Bestla en voyant la vieille se débattre avec la table qui bougeait en tout sens et offrait un support bancal au plateau.

Nerthus hocha vigoureusement la tête de droite à gauche, en signe de dénégation. La respiration saccadée, elle parvint enfin à stabiliser son plateau sur la table en bois. Puis, obstinée, elle versa du thé brûlant dans chacune des tasses et se posa lourdement dans un fauteuil, face à Bestla. Ses yeux noirs vrillaient la femme et la fillette, alternaient dans une cadence infernale. Au bout d'un moment, elle embraya de sa voix rocailleuse, désagréable, telle une craie qui crisse sur un tableau :

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

Le regard de Bestla se fit hésitant. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, et elle lâcha malgré elle :

-Nous sommes en fuite.

La voix de Nerthus se fit ténue et son regard s'assombrit :

-Ah. Comme toujours. Tu vagabondes, tu erres, et tu emmènes ta fille avec toi.

Bestla jeta une oeillade soucieuse à Skadi. La petite regardait à travers la fenêtre, avec cette expression mi résignée, mi rêveuse, qui lui conférait une rare maturité pour son âge. La jeune femme se redressa, fixant à nouveau Nerthus, et jeta avec amertume :

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Crois-le bien.

Un ange passa tandis que Skadi avançait sa petite main frêle et délicate vers l'une des tasses, puis la portait doucement à ses lèvres en fixant tour à tour les deux femmes. Nerthus reprit finalement, dans un murmure, la respiration toujours sifflante :

-Ainsi donc, tu n'en as pas fini avec tes vieux démons.

Bestla déglutit douloureusement :

-Je n'en aurai probablement jamais fini avec eux.

-Et... et _ils_ te poursuivent toujours ?

La jeune femme eut une moue mélancolique et plissa les yeux :

-Evidemment. C'est pour ça que je suis en fuite. J'ai...

Son regard coulissa un instant vers la fillette qui s'amusait à présent à jouer avec un petit bibelot en forme d'éléphant, et elle baissa la voix :

-..J'ai _peur_, Nerthus.

La vieille femme ne répondait pas. Ses yeux noirs et vifs étaient toujours animés de la même lueur scrutatrice. Au bout d'un petit moment, elle marmonna :

-Je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Personne ne le peut. J'espère juste que tu ne mêleras pas ta fille à ces histoires... Si elle décide d'intervenir et de te venger, elle sera perdue. Ils lui feront payer très cher...

Bestla pencha son visage vers Nerthus, et souffla, désespérée :

-Je le sais... Mais... que dois-je faire alors !? Tu sais très bien que nous ne pouvons pas quitter le pays, la malédiction nous y rattache ! Si seulement... si seulement je pouvais _le_ tuer pour que tout disparaisse enfin, que je sois libérée de ces chaînes qui empoisonnent mon existence et celle de ma fille !

En entendant ces mots, une lueur de réprobation passa soudain dans les prunelles ténébreuses de Nerthus. Elle grinça, outrée :

-Le tuer ne sera pas une solution, Bestla ! Veux-tu vraiment devenir une criminelle !? Cet homme n'y est pour rien...

La jeune mère enfouit brutalement son visage dans ses mains, ses longs cheveux noirs cascadant sur son front. Ses épaules tressaillirent dans un mouvement irrégulier ; elle étouffa un sanglot. Skadi, quant à elle, dévisageait à présent Nerthus avec une animosité non dissimulée, ses prunelles mauves semblaient lancer des éclairs ; la fillette se demandait qui pouvait bien être cette étrangère pour faire ainsi pleurer sa mère. Finalement, Bestla releva la tête, et inspira profondément, les yeux hagards :

-Il... Je l'aimais... Et tu sais que je l'aimerai toujours. Mais ce lien... ce lien de sang qui nous unit, je dois le détruire. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

Sa voix était à présent une caresse, un mélange de douleur et de résignation forcée ; ces phrases préméditées tintaient avec une nostalgie poignante. Cependant, Nerthus semblait décidée à ne pas orienter la conversation vers une voie emplie de sentiments, de regrets.

-Tu vas vendre ton âme au diable, si tu le tues, siffla la vieille femme.

Bestla donnait l'impression d'avoir brusquement repris un semblant d'assurance ; ses yeux brillèrent ; elle rétorqua d'un ton enflammé :

-Peu importe, je suis déjà perdue depuis longtemps ! Depuis... depuis que je me suis unie incestueusement à lui. Maintenant, tout ce que je veux, c'est protéger ma fille du danger et du malheur qui a trop longtemps pesé sur mes épaules, et qui lui sera inévitablement transmis ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit maudite à son tour !

Sa voix monta dans un crescendo aigu, puis se brisa dans un souffle. Elle était livide, et un long hoquet de douleur la saisit. Nerthus, intransigeante, questionna d'une voix neutre :

-Et ensuite ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras, une fois que tu auras accompli ton macabre 'devoir', comme tu le dis si bien ?

-Je fuirai enfin le pays. Avec ma fille. Et comme je ne pourrai pas supporter mon crime, je... je mettrai fin à mes jours. Je la confierai à celui qu'elle croit être son père.

-Voyons, ne t'enfonce pas dans le mélodrame ! s'insurgea Nerthus.

-Je ne plaisante pas. Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ce meurtre sur la conscience.

Elles s'étaient arrangées pour que Skadi n'entende pas la fin de cette conversation odieuse ; la petite s'amusait à présent dans la pièce voisine, jouant avec un chat décharné au pelage brun et terne. L'animal poussait des miaulements étranglés tandis que la fillette riait aux éclats.

Face au funeste acharnement de Bestla, Nerthus soupira. Elle observa un instant la jeune femme, songeuse ; la mère et la fille avaient un physique diamétralement opposé ; Bestla était parée de longs cheveux d'ébène, lisses et soyeux, d'un visage aux contours abrupts et aux traits anguleux, un nez droit à l'arête prononcée mais parfaite, une bouche charnue qui contrastait avec la dureté de l'ensemble, deux prunelles sombres et alanguies ; son corps était mince, sec, svelte ; elle était de ces belles femmes qui se dissocient des autres, que l'on remarque, qui dégagent une aura particulière.

Skadi était encore une fillette, cependant, elle attirait immédiatement l'attention ; elle possédait une longue et épaisse chevelure brillante, d'un rouge vif, intense, semblable à du sang qui cascadait autour de son visage rond, pâle, légèrement aplati, semblable à une lune blafarde ; son nez, petit et retroussé, s'imposait malgré tout face à ses lèvres très fines au contour délicat ; et surtout, ses longs yeux, immenses et bridés à la fois, étaient d'une couleur étrange et troublante ; deux prunelles qui semblaient taillées dans la pierre d'améthyste, tantôt violettes, tantôt mauves, aux reflets roses ou jaunes, selon l'intensité du regard qu'elle arborait. Skadi possédait la joliesse et le charme enfantins, sans aucun doute, mais inspirait également une sensation étonnante, intriguante, impérieuse.

Nerthus, pensive, grogna finalement :

-Bien. Puisque tu as l'air convaincue de ne pas avoir d'autres moyens... Mais sais-tu réellement où il se trouve ?

-Je... je suis toujours à sa recherche, répondit Bestla dans un babillement perplexe. Je sais que cela prendra probablement du temps de le trouver, peut-être des mois, des années. Mais... Je dois le retrouver. Cette idée m'effraie, m'épouvante, mais c'est mon triste destin... Je dois le tuer. Et je le tuerai.

Ses mains se crispèrent brièvement sur le dossier du fauteuil déchiqueté ; elle baissa les yeux, durant une fraction de seconde, puis les leva à nouveau vers Nerthus, le regard habité d'une nouvelle lueur farouche. La vieille l'observa ainsi longuement, sans ciller, guettant le moindre signe de faiblesse dans les prunelles brunes de Bestla, espérant qu'elle changerait prestement d'avis et chercherait un nouvel échappatoire. Mais la lueur de scepticisme, de crainte peut-être, ne vint pas s'allumer dans les yeux de la jeune femme ; Nerthus poussa alors un long soupir et agita une main lasse :

-Je suppose que vous n'allez pas repartir en pleine nuit, ce soir, par ce froid mordant. Je vais vous montrer une chambre à l'étage.

Bestla papillonna des yeux, et acquiesça :

-Merci.

-C'est normal. Ta pauvre petite fille doit être épuisée par le voyage.

Elle souleva son lourd corps disgracieux du fauteuil, et se dirigea vers les escaliers, tandis que Bestla lui emboîtait le pas avec grâce. Skadi, dans la pièce voisine, leva les yeux vers sa mère qui lui intima de la suivre d'un mouvement de tête. La fillette se releva sur ses jambes frêles et arriva promptement aux côtés de sa mère. Elles suivirent Nerthus à l'étage, et débouchèrent sur une petite chambre miteuse, assortie de lourds rideaux foncés, d'une lampe unique et tamisée posée sur une table de chevet branlante, d'un lit froid surmonté d'une couverture de laine grattante. Tout cela n'inspirait aucun confort, mais du reste, cela reflétait un soupçon d'hospitalité et de tiédeur bienvenues.

Nerthus renifla en marmonnant vaguement, ressassant ses tribulations de personne âgée, et laissa la mère et la fille s'installer dans la chambre. Elles se hâtèrent de préparer quelques affaires, Bestla éteignit la lampe, et se glissa dans les draps glacés, aux côtés de la petite Skadi qui grelottait légèrement. Elle sourit au visage rond et attendrissant de sa fille, plongé dans la pénombre. Cette dernière, arquant les sourcils, murmura :

-Maman, est-ce que maintenant, je m'appelle toujours Skadi ?

Les yeux de Bestla se plissèrent, se voulant malicieux. Elle chuchota sur le ton de la confidence :

-Non, ma chérie. Maintenant, tu t'appelles à nouveau Stella. Tu dois dire à tout le monde que tu es Stella. Et moi, je suis Bettina Nestary, tu te souviens ?

Le regard violet de la fillette scintilla, décidé, en une myriade de paillettes rosées :

-Oui, je m'en souviens.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tadaaah ! **

Voilou mon tout nouveau chapitre ! Encore une fois, un tournant décisif qui vous en apprendra davantage sur le passé de Stella . Je tisse les révélations petit à petit, c'est plus sadique ! xD. ( que voulez-vous, mes instincts d'hystero-psychopathe sont toujours là, mes amis ! mdr )

'Fin voila, rien à ajouter... J'ai encore mis des prénoms Islandais dans ce chapitre ! Daaah, j'aime trOw' ! Jme casse le cul pour les trouver, quand même, hein ! Wikipedia powa' ! Lool. (oups, faut pas faire de pub.. Hum..)

Bref ! Même si dans ce chapitre, il n'est pas très présent (à part au début), Draco sera toujours là, n'vous inquietez pas ! Et pour ceux qui aiment un Dray méchant, bad boy à souhait : vous allez être servis ! Jpeux vous assurer que ce sera pas un "méssant-pti-Draco-qui-est-zentil-finalement-paske-il-aiiime-Stella" ! Nan, ça C'EST MORT ! HiHiHi HAHAHA (rire machiavélique).  
Il mettra des batons dans les roues de notre héroïne, et ce jusqu'au bout !  
Pauv' Stella oO  
Des fois j'la plains cette petite... Enfin... Rarement :D J'aime trop la torturer :D (sadico-destructrice, le retour! lol)

**Enjoy !**

**Reviewez **(sinan jme fache toute rouge, c'est clair !?)

* * *

Le visage blafard et concupiscent de Draco Malfoy, se dessina devant sa vision rendue nébuleuse par la lumière douceâtre du soleil d'automne. Aussitôt, Stella recouvrit sa fierté et sa grandiloquence, et lui dédia une oeillade violette chargée de ressentiment.

-Malfoy, écarte-toi de mon chemin, éructa-t-elle froidement.

Les prunelles de givre du Serpentard la dévisagèrent un instant, statiques, ironiques :

-Si tu me parles sur un autre ton... je ne verrai pas d'inconvénient à accéder à ta demande.

Sa voix mielleuse écoeura Stella. La jeune femme asséna, violente :

-Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Tu te pousses, ou je te refais le portrait.

Draco se mit à siffloter comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Piquée au vif, Stella fulminait. Elle attrapa le col de la chemise du blond, et le fit crisser entre ses ongles aiguisés, animés d'une rage sourde ; son visage furieux était tendu vers celui, parfaitement indolent, de Malfoy. Elle ne parvint pas à contenir le tremblement de colère qui altéra sa voix :

-Dégage, tu m'entends ? Je suis capable de choses que tu n'imagines pas !

Le regard glacé de Draco s'alluma d'une lueur malsaine :

-Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas. Enfin, mis à part te déshabiller dans la salle commune... Ce qui, je le reconnais, était plutôt ridicule.

-C'est ça ! Il me semble que tu es le dernier à refuser qu'une fille se désape devant toi !

Un sourire sarcastique naquit sur les lèvres minces de Malfoy, toujours prisonnier de l'emprise impérieuse de Stella :

-Ca dépend de quelle fille.

-Je vois, fit-elle à voix basse. Tant qu'à faire, tu préfères que ce soit des allumeuses comme Parkinson ou Williams, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco haussa un sourcil et esquissa une moue indifférente, levant les yeux au plafond, il lâcha :

-Bah ! Pansy m'ennuie. Cette fille est un vautour aux ongles rouges et acérés, et sa manière de piailler mon nom, très peu pour moi. Sinon, c'est vrai, Ashanti Williams est excitante. Je l'ai testée pas plus tard qu'hier, et je peux t'assurer qu'elle fait l'amour comme une déesse !

Stella roula des yeux avec une expression lasse, desserrant brièvement sa poigne du col de la chemise. Draco en profita pour se dégager d'un coup sec. Pour autant, il ne s'était pas poussé du chemin de l'Islandaise ; il lui barrait toujours la route, nettement plus grand qu'elle, tel une statue fière et imposante face à une pauvre créature frêle et insignifiante. Ladite créature, les yeux agrandis d'indignation, ramena bien vite la chemise malmenée de Malfoy contre les phalanges de son poing délicat, et marmonna furieusement :

-Tu vas dégager, oui ?

-J'exige du respect.

Elle cracha, âprement :

-Je n'ai jamais respecté personne !

Il sourit avec un cynisme appuyé :

-Justement, autant commencer maintenant. Il n'est pas trop tard pour racheter tes fautes.

Les cheveux rouges de l'Islandaise ondulèrent ; elle se rebiffa :

-Et toi, hein ? Tu respectes quelqu'un, peut-être ?

-Là n'est pas la question. Un Malfoy doit toujours se faire respecter... en revanche, en ce qui le concerne, il peut mépriser sans être blâmé.

Il se délecta un instant de sa récitation qu'il sembla juger exquise. Stella gronda, sceptique :

-Et d'où ça sort, ce règlement complètement débile !? Vous êtes tous des mégalomanes, dans ta famille ?

-Certainement. Et nous l'assumons avec noblesse. Maintenant, si tu veux que je te laisse passer, tu devras me le demander avec politesse.

La patience limitée, rudimentaire, fortuite de Stella était mise à rude épreuve, des taches rouges marbraient ses joues pâles :

-Casse-toi vite, ou je te jure que je te fais déguerpir, de gré ou de force, s'il le faut je te tirerai par les c...

Il l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase, avança deux longs doigts d'albâtre vers le visage furibond de la jeune femme, et les posa fermement sur les lèvres de Stella, en susurrant :

-Voyons, ce n'est pas décent d'entendre une si jolie bouche proférer des insultes si vulgaires.

Exaspérée, elle écarta sa main d'une pichenette :

-Dégage !

-Dis-moi "s'il te plaît".

-Non.

-Tu as tout intérêt.

-Non ! répéta-t-elle avec véhémence.

-Tes airs effarouchés te rendent risible, ne crois pas m'impressionner.

Une exclamation de rage se perdit dans la gorge de Stella. Elle se dressait face à lui, telle un rempart de dédain et d'insolence ; mais l'obstination qui brillait dans ses prunelles volcaniques se dissipait peu à peu, laissant place à un agacement profond ; jusqu'alors, engoncée jusqu'au cou dans ses pulsions meurtrières, Stella fut obligée de se résoudre à se maîtriser pourtant ; elle déglutit douloureusement, et son regard s'affaiblit ; mais son emprise sur la chemise de Malfoy n'en fut que plus fervente, comme dans une tentative désespérée de se montrer imposante. Le regard narquois de Draco la fixait toujours. Elle articula, dans un souffle :

-Ok... S'il te plaît.

Il rétorqua, les yeux plissés et cupides :

-Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu...

Stella avait la gorge sèche :

-Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter ! prévint-elle avec raideur.

-Bon.

Il se dégagea une nouvelle fois de la poigne gracile mais déterminée de Stella, et fit un pas de côté, passant une main désinvolte dans ses mèches blondes et pâles. Dans un mouvement furtif, il s'approcha cependant de l'oreille de la jeune femme ; son regard fut langoureux, ses paroles se firent sifflantes :

-Tu vois, Nestary, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux... Finalement, tu n'es pas aussi bornée que tu aimerais le faire croire.

Il rit au creux de son cou, d'un rire dénué d'humour, chargé d'un mépris insalubre et d'une ironie tenace. Stella n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, de tenter de retrouver un zeste de dignité ; Malfoy avait déjà filé dans le sens inverse, de sa démarche souple et féline, dissous dans le flux continu et bruissant des élèves qui passaient dans le couloir bondé ; le soleil qui illuminait l'après-midi parut soudain grisâtre et terne aux yeux de la jeune femme. Les yeux brillants de haine, elle glissa une main dans son sac, plein à craquer de ses livres de cours, et s'aventura dans la petite poche intérieure, cachée sur un côté ; ses doigts se crispèrent brièvement sur une boîte rectangulaire, cartonnée, entourée d'un film plastique. Elle retira sa main de son sac, puis changea de direction et bifurqua vers un autre couloir qui menait au parc du château.

Tandis qu'elle marchait lentement vers le parc, elle replongea une main sûre dans la poche intérieure du sac, et commença à gratter le plastique avec ses ongles ; enfin, elle tira d'un coup sec sur l'entaille qu'elle venait de créer, se saisit compulsivement du rectangle cartonné, l'ouvrit puis attrapa une cigarette au contour beige et délicatement parfumé. Elle atteignit le parc. La douceur colorée de l'automne venteux, balayait ses cheveux cramoisis d'éclats orangés. Le camaïeu des couleurs chaudes reflétées par le soleil, rehaussait le teint diaphane de Stella de nuances rosées et éphémères.

La jeune femme s'assit au bord du lac d'un gris métallique, seule, sereine, apaisée. Elle fit courir ses doigts minces le long de la cigarette, se délectant de sa courbure fine et légère ; décidément, l'abstinence de toute fumée indécente l'avait fait souffrir cruellement. Et elle ne s'en apercevait que maintenant, prostrée autour du lac, tandis que les murmures des élèves suintaient à ses oreilles. D'un geste vif et concis, Stella fit rouler la molette du briquet criard et turquoise ; l'extrémité de la cigarette s'enflamma. Parfait. La première longue bouffée de fumée grisâtre fut une extase. La seconde, un délice. La troisième, un soupir de contentement. La quatrième, insipide... Stella fit tomber les cendres grises, morose. Puis elle inhala une cinquième et dernière fois, expira une dernière bouffée, indifférente. La cigarette avortée roula au loin. Non, en fin de compte, la fumette n'était plus à l'ordre du jour.

Stella poussa un long soupir désabusé. Elle se redressa, se mit debout sans difficulté, et marcha vers le château, une lueur décidée au fond du regard. A présent, après ses confrontations dérisoires avec les Serpentards, son esprit sanguin s'était échauffé ; le venin de rancune et d'aigreur qu'elle distillait au fond de sa gorge brûlante, depuis trop longtemps déjà, menaçait de se déverser à tout moment ; il lui suffisait de trouver une victime appropriée, un exutoire, pour cracher sa haine et son mépris. Son aversion irrévocable pour la race humaine ; aversion qui grandissait, évoluait au fil du temps, telle une plante maléfique ou une mauvaise herbe en excroissance. La misanthropie profonde de la jeune femme ne l'avait jamais empêchée de nouer des relations amicales suintantes d'hypocrisie et d'avoir de nombreuses idylles superficielles ; elle avait Chris, en Islande. Chris, son beau, son gentil, son attentionné petit ami. Il la vénérait ; elle ne l'aimait pas.

Elle n'aimait que Tarja.

* * *

**-x- FLASH-BACK -x-**

Dans la campagne mordorée et inondée de la lumière orangée du soleil couchant, leurs rires fusaient et s'éparpillaient dans le silence paisible. Tarja jeta une oeillade malicieuse à son amie, en disant d'une voix enjouée :

-J'ai hâte que ce soit le bal de printemps.

-Moi aussi, opina pensivement la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges.

Du haut de leurs quatorze années, les deux filles respiraient une joie et une gaieté légères, insouciantes, volubiles ; cependant, le regard de la fille aux yeux violets s'était assombri quelque peu, son expression se renfrogna alors qu'elle poursuivait :

-Je ne sais pas si j'y serai.

Tarja la dévisagea avec béatitude, proprement étonnée, s'exclamant déjà :

-Stella ! Mais pourquoi ?

Cette dernière semblait désespérée à l'idée de décevoir son amie, dont l'expression guillerette s'était évanouie. Elle répondit, atone, à mi-voix :

-Je... je vais peut-être repartir en voyage avec ma mère.

-Encore !?

-Oui.

Baissant le regard, elle poursuivit :

-J'aimerais pouvoir t'en parler... Mais... Je te promets que je t'expliquerai tout, un jour.

Un sourire s'incurva sur les lèvres de Tarja, qui s'approcha doucement de Stella et lui releva le menton, confiante :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'es pas obligée de tout me dire maintenant, si tu peux pas. Tu m'as déjà prouvé que tu m'accordais ta confiance... Skadi.

Elle se posa allègrement sur l'herbe rabougrie et déssechée, sa robe battant contre ses cuisses, ses cheveux flottant dans la brise légère du vent. Elle dévisagea Stella, les yeux plissés, une joue posée sur son épaule menue. Tarja oscillait entre la joliesse enfantine et la beauté féminine ; une ambiguité surprenante qui lui conférait à la fois un regard mutin et un visage affirmé. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond cendré, encadraient son visage en une corolle dorée, tout en boucles et ondulations, qui rayonnait à la lumière du jour, semblable à un soleil d'or liquide. Elle possédait des traits étonnamment réguliers et définis pour une adolescente, qui lui donnaient une certaine maturité ; des joues roses, un teint coloré ; cependant, son nez un peu retroussé contrastait avec l'ensemble. Les yeux arrondis de Tarja, étaient d'un bleu, très bleu, marin et aérien à la fois ; deux joyaux rêveurs et souriants, sans cesse animés d'une lueur vivace, extatique, respirant la franchise et la sincérité. Et son rire, doux et cristallin à la fois, traduisait une joie de vivre sans bornes, s'envolait haut dans le ciel, semblait lézarder les rayons du soleil qui retombaient en une pluie lumineuse d'étoiles scintillantes. Tarja était l'allégorie du Bonheur, de l'Espoir, de la Générosité.

Et cette allégorie heureuse d'exister, gonflée de vie et d'optimisme, avait accueilli avec joie son opposée à la philosophie douce-amère ; Stella. L'Incomprise, la Méfiante, l'Insoumise. Trois adjectifs leur correspondaient à chacune ; trois adjectifs qui les dissociaient. Des liens s'étaient tissés entre ces opposés qui s'attiraient irrévocablement. Des liens intenses, une amitié sans limites, une séduction profonde entre leurs deux âmes si contradictoires, s'étaient cousus comme un fil d'or, à la fois secret et resplendissant. Stella avait été la seule à ne pas profiter de la gentillesse dévote de Tarja, mais à la raviver comme un bijou précieux, à la conseiller dans ses moments de doute, lui redonner une confiance en elle dont la jeune blonde manquait. Quant à elle, Tarja avait su trouver un rayon lumineux dans le coeur aux desseins obscurs de Stella, elle avait discipliné son amie aux cheveux rouges et indomptables, lui avait appris la beauté du monde et des hommes ; du moins de certains. Elles se dissociaient pour mieux s'associer, se différenciaient pour mieux se ressembler, se complétaient.

Deux âmes soeurs.

-Oh ! Et puis tu sais ! Je comptais vraiment sur toi pour y aller, au bal... pour que tu y ailles enfin avec Chris, ou Sven, et que je puisse me marrer un bon coup lorsque tu leur colleras deux râteaux dans les dents !

-C'est clair, affirma Stella dont les lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire sadique. Ils m'insupportent, tous les deux. Je danse avec eux, et ensuite, je les vire !

-T'es méchante !

-Et toi alors ! Tu viens de dire que ça serait marrant...

Tarja rétorqua, une expression angélique peinte sur le visage :

-Ca sera juste distrayant, rien de plus.

Un ange passa. Tarja frissonna doucement dans sa robe de tulle blanche, légère et vaporeuse. Stella avait les yeux rivés au loin, hagards, perdus sur l'horizon à la bordure rougeoyante. Finalement, la voix de son amie tinta à ses oreilles et l'arracha de sa contemplation :

-Alors, tu as ta réunion de famille, ce soir ?

Une lueur agacée passa dans les yeux mauves de Stella ; elle soupira :

-Oui. Je déteste ça... cette vieille tradition qui consiste à s'échanger des regards mielleux et des paroles sirupeuses, autour d'une tasse de thé insipide. Ca dégouline toujours d'hypocrisie.

La blonde haussa les sourcils et s'étonna :

-Comment ça ? Une réunion de famille, c'est peut-être barbant, mais... c'est tout sauf hypocrite ! Justement, c'est même le moment où on se déballe nos vies privées et nos syncopes, c'est vraiment chiant.

Stella lâcha, insondable et amère :

-Alors, tu connais bien mal ma famille. Je peux t'assurer que chacun garde ses secrets tout contre soi, bien au chaud, égoïstement. Et ces secrets, je n'en connais qu'une infime partie. Ils s'arrangent bien, tous, pour que je n'en sache rien.

Son amie parut déconcertée un court instant, devant l'expression aigrie qu'arborait Stella. Cependant, elle s'enquit d'une petite voix :

-Et il y aura qui ?

-Je sais pas vraiment. Ma mère, mon oncle Rig, ma grand-mère Embla, tout ça... Le pire, c'est que Tyr est invité !

Tarja, toujours assise sur l'herbe sèche, leva brusquement son regard vers Stella, debout et stoïque :

-Comment ça ? Tyr est invité ? Je veux dire... ton cousin Tyr ?

-Ouais, enfin, on peut pas dire que ce soit mon cousin ! lâcha Stella. On est cousins très éloignés... et c'est pas plus mal.

La jeune fille blonde déglutit, hésitante :

-Je... oui, tu as sûrement raison, c'est mieux comme ça. Et il... il va bientôt arriver, là ?

Des éclairs passèrent soudainement dans les yeux violets de Stella. Ses deux prunelles furieuses ressemblaient à présent à un volcan de braises. Elle jeta, enflammée :

-J'en sais rien ! Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ? Je le hais tellement, tu crois que j'ai que ça à penser !

Elle sembla aussitôt regretter ses paroles blessantes, alors que Tarja baissait la tête, les bras ballants, visiblement choquée. Stella reprit, piteusement :

-Tarja, je... je suis désolée. C'est juste que... Ce type est un monstre, et je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu... tombes entre ses filets.

Son amie répondit, d'une voix éteinte :

-T'inquiète pas, je comprends. Je n'aime pas Tyr, et d'ailleurs, je le connais à peine.

La récitation tinta comme fausse et empreinte d'une résignation forcée, aux oreilles de Stella. La jeune fille battit douloureusement des paupières, mais acquiesça de bonne grâce. Un long frisson parcourut son échine ; elle ne parvint pas à discerner si ce spasme était dû aux paroles de Tarja, ou bien à la brise du vent qui se faisait plus insistante et plus glaciale, à mesure que le soleil rouge était avalé par l'horizon grisonnant et métallique de la mer.

-On devrait rentrer, il commence à faire froid, fit Stella d'un ton platonique.

Tarja opina, soudainement dévouée.

Elles dévalèrent un dédale de marches en pierres usées, serpentèrent encore dans un champ jaunâtre et desséché, sillonnèrent une allée de fleurs, pour se retrouver finalement dans une vaste cour ; propre, blanchie, dotée d'une fontaine mélodieuse, entourée de colonnades en bois verni, bordée de carrés de fleurs roses et rouges. Une belle cour qui dissimulait, sans doute, une maison plus splendide encore, nichée derrière des arbres de haute taille joliment taillés.

Sur un banc, un homme était assis, nonchalant, croisant ses longues jambes minces et galbées, desserrant sa cravate d'une main désinvolte. Il leva les yeux vers les deux filles.

Oh, il était beau, sans nul doute. Certes, il était doté de traits fins et indolents, d'un teint d'albâtre ; des cheveux mi-longs, d'un blond foncé, cuivré, attachés en un catogan brouillon ; un sourire en coin, irrésistible, qui lui conférait un raffinement inné. Mais au delà de cette beauté illusoire, l'âme de l'homme, cruelle et perfide, semblait se lire sur les contours de son visage. Ses prunelles, qui étaient à première vue d'une agréable, banale, inoffensive couleur noisette, renvoyaient en réalité un éclat impérieux, sauvage, violent. Même ses canines, légèrement aiguës, semblaient parfaire cette image dangereuse et s'accorder au champ lexical de la bestialité. Mais encore fallait-il se rendre compte de la présence de ce champ lexical. Visiblement, Stella avait été la seule à le découvrir réellement ; Tarja restait béate, admirative, naïve, n'ayant remarqué que la beauté superficielle qui se dégageait du jeune homme. Cet homme...

Tyr.

Un sourire s'incurva plus largement sur ses lèvres minces. Il se leva, de sa démarche gracieuse.

Le sang de Tarja afflua contre ses joues, plus écarlates que jamais ; quant à Stella, son hémoglobine se retira de son visage, à présent livide et cadavérique. Tyr s'approchait.

Oh bien sûr, du haut de leurs quatorze ans, elles ne savaient pourtant rien, baignant dans une innocence candide. Tarja continuait de rougir de plus belle, gonflée d'un sang vif de timidité. Stella était loin de se douter qu'un jour, en dépit d'être comme son amie, elle aurait du sang sur les mains.


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucouu !**

Vous z'allez bien, j'espère ? En vacances ? Moi ouiii :D !  
Bon... J'ai un peu tardé pour ce chapitre, quoique, je trouve que je m'améliore niveau régularité ! C'est que je suis bien inspirée en ce moment ( ce qui est rare, croyez-moi xD ) et puis j'ai déjà les grandes lignes de l'histoire dans la tête ! Donc... ça va. Pour l'instant :P !

Donc pour blablater un peu sur ce chap'... Eh bien, disons que là, clairement, vous allez remarquer que j'ai pas mis le rating "T" pour rien ! Hé ouaiis, ya une **scène assez chaude** qui se profile vers le milieu du chap ! Hihi. M'enfin, c'est pas si hot que ça ! Y'aura des scènes encore plus sexy que ça dans les chapitres à venir, croyez-moi xD !  
Qu'on se le dise, dans ce chapitre :  
-**Draco** est à la fois **super bon coup** ( waaah... baaave... lol ) et **très con** ( désoulée :p )  
-**Stellachou** est... plus **torturée** que jamais, et montre que malgré sa froideur apparente, elle aussi peut avoir des sentiments ! ( même s'ils sont refoulés )  
-Puis on en apprend beaucoup sur le passé de notre tite Islandaise, notamment sur la **bien-aimée Tarja** et le **méchant Tyr** ! Mouahahaa ( rire sadique )

Voilou mes pitits lecteurs :D  
BizoO' et reviewez bien ! Nah :P

Bonne lecture..

* * *

Ses talons aigus martelaient le sol glacé de dalles grises, avec une cadence régulière, froide, résignée. Son esprit sanguin s'était à présent calmé, assoupi, comme un volcan de braises qui s'endort en attendant l'éruption suivante : encore plus dangereuse ; plus meurtrière ; plus dévastatrice. Stella pénétrait à présent dans le hall du château. Et elle observait les alentours, se composant un masque de curiosité inoffensive, de vague intérêt pour le monde extérieur. Mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Son égocentrisme, sa misanthropie muette, étaient toujours là, vifs et incandescents dans son coeur, ce coeur réduit en cendres depuis longtemps déjà. Seules les jointures de ses doigts arachnéens, qui craquaient imperceptiblement de temps à autre, témoignaient de son agacement profond ; un agacement grandissant, incassable, impénétrable.

Son exutoire se tenait devant elle, faisant tanguer sa longue crinière blonde avec provocation. Le lent sourire satisfait de Stella étincela.

Oh bien sûr, l'Islandaise aurait pu venir cracher son venin sur n'importe qui. Mais tant qu'à faire, elle avait choisi la personne la plus superficielle et insipide qui soit : Ashanti Williams. Stella aurait pu choisir, par exemple, Pansy Parkinson ; la jeune fille se tenait tout près d'Ashanti, bien droite, enfantine et malfaisante, fière et gloussante, exhibant sa coiffure impeccable, ce carré de cheveux de jais qui lui seyait si bien. Pansy avait cette gaminerie insignifiante, cette aura puérile et insolente, qui conférait un sentiment d'indifférence moqueuse. Mais Ashanti ! Ashanti était clichée ; Ashanti était belle, avec son long corps alangui et ses courbes bien placées, ses pommettes hautes aux os saillants, ses yeux coquins, sa chevelure brillante et soyeuse ; Ashanti était... sans surprise. Chacune des paroles qui s'échappait de ses lèvres charnues était maîtrisée avec soin ; chacun de ses roucoulements veillait à s'accorder dans un timbre sensuel ; chaque mouvement, déhanchement, mimique, était le résultat d'une chorégraphie bien précise. Ashanti n'était rien d'autre qu'une enveloppe délicieuse, une apparence retouchée et perfectionnée à l'infini, dont l'âme et l'impulsion de vie étaient aussi creuses que les paroles qu'elle déblatérait d'un ton minaudant.

Stella s'approchait déjà. Ashanti se tourna vers elle, vénéneuse et cinglante :

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Nestary ?

-On est sur la défensive, Williams ?

-Garde tes persiflages à deux balles. Apparemment, tu ne joues pas dans la cour des Grands.

Stella haussa les épaules, calmement :

-Que veux-tu, quand je te parle, je dois bien me rabaisser à ton niveau.

Pansy intervint et lança de sa voix suraiguë :

-Fous le camp, Nestary. Va voir ailleurs si on y est.

La sonnerie stridente qui marquait l'heure du dîner, résonna dans le couloir bondé. Dans un duo de regards dédaigneux, Pansy et Ashanti trottinèrent en pouffant vers la Grande Salle. Stella dut se résoudre à y entrer à son tour, frustrée malgré elle.

Elle s'assit ; baissa la tête, comme une gamine désabusée qui vient de se faire rejetter après avoir été quémander de l'attention, à renfort de jérémiades et de provocations. Sa fierté habituelle n'avait même pas été éveillée ce soir-là, et ses cheveux sanglants retombaient mollement autour de son visage rond et blafard, de ses yeux immenses et désenchantés. Elle remplit son assiette à contrecoeur, et tritura vaguement la viande avec sa fourchette.

Les rires et les clameurs des Serpentard passaient sur elle comme un voile inexistant. A présent, tous les élèves se levaient, dans un raclement de chaises sonore. Stella resta là, affalée, prostrée sur le banc en bois. Une voix la tira de sa torpeur morose :

-Tu ne manges rien ?

Stella releva vivement les yeux, avec un vague ébahissement. Une fille aux cheveux broussailleux et aux dents légèrement prohéminentes, vêtue d'un uniforme aux couleurs rouge et or, la fixait avec bonhomie. Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ? Ah oui, maintenant, Stella s'en souvenait. C'était cette même fille, un peu hystérique, qui levait systématiquement la main à tous les cours de potions. Voyant la moue réprobatrice qui se dessinait lentement sur les lèvres de Stella, la Gryffondor sembla hésiter et se présenta :

-Je suis Hermione Granger. Désolée de m'en mêler, mais tu ne manges donc jamais rien ?

Stella ne répondait toujours pas ; elle haussait un sourcil hautain. Hermione poursuivit, visiblement un peu embarrassée par le jaugement muet de l'Islandaise :

-Je t'ai déjà vue faire. A chaque fois, tu touilles ton assiette, tu fais voltiger ta fourchette près de ta bouche avec de la nourriture dedans, pour donner l'illusion que tu manges. Mais tu n'avales strictement rien.

Les couverts tombèrent sur l'assiette d'argent de Stella, dans un bruit métallique et sonore. Elle dédia un long regard froid et haineux à Hermione, mais ne parvenait pas à dissimuler le trouble d'avoir été démasquée :

-Ma parole, mais t'es une vraie petite emmerdeuse. Ca t'excite, de faire chier les gens et de vouloir toujours tout deviner ? Mais allez, dégage !

Hermione cilla, mais reprit immédiatement contenance. Visiblement, elle s'était attendue à ce genre de réponse et ne semblait pas décidée à abandonner la partie ; droite et déterminée, elle semblait prête à tout pour que Stella mange, quitte à la poursuivre et la harceler, telle une Erynie étrangement bienfaisante.

-Ca ne sert à rien de faire la grève de la faim, plaida Hermione d'une voix raffermie. De toute manière, devenir anorexique ne sera pas la solution pour quitter cette école.

-Mais putain ! Tu vas me foutre la paix, Sainte-Nitouche !

-Laisse-moi t'aider, s'entêta Hermione.

-Mais t'es vraiment bornée, toi ! Dégage, j'aime pas les Gryffondors, surtout quand ils sont moches et lèche-bottes comme toi !

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel et commenta :

-Au moins, toi, tu ne me traites pas de Sang-de-Bourbe. C'est déjà ça.

Les sourcils de Stella formèrent un accent circonflexe d'exaspération et d'incrédulité :

-Hein ? Sang-de-quoi ?

Hermione eut un rire las, où l'on décelait une pointe d'amertume :

-Ah... Tu ne connais pas les charmantes insultes britanniques, dont je fais l'objet, la plupart du temps. Mais après tout, laisse tomber...

L'orgueil insalubre de Stella n'était pas amoindri, mais elle sentait que la conversation risquait de prendre une tournure moins féroce et plus confidentielle ; et elle détestait les confidences, par-dessus tout ; Elle continua de fustiger Hermione d'un regard qu'elle voulait déstabilisant. Mais la Gryffondor prônait la persévérance :

-S'il te plaît. Laisse-moi t'aider. Tu n'as pas d'amis ici, de toute façon ; alors pourquoi ne pas avoir une épaule sur qui te reposer en cas de problème ? Je te propose la mienne.

-Réserve-la pour Saint Potter et le rouquin, ton épaule. Ils en ont bien besoin, ces deux débiles.

Hermione était imperturbable face aux répliques acerbes de Stella. D'ailleurs, au-delà de son agacement, l'Islandaise était intriguée par cette fille de Gryffondor qui résistait aux piques, comme on résiste à une averse de pluies acides ; tout du moins, elle encaissait et absorbait les insultes, semblable à un buvoir de quiétude. N'importe qui aurait fini par être vexé par les critiques de Stella ; mais au contraire, plus elle les proférait, plus l'obstination d'Hermione semblait croître.

-Tu sais, on peut avoir plusieurs amis, assura la brune. Ca ne veut pas dire que je traîne avec Harry et Ron, que je ne peux pas être disponible pour d'autres personnes !

Stella tenta à nouveau d'instaurer un surplus de distance, et déclara très froidement :

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis. Tu connais le dicton, Miss Parfaite ?

La bouche d'Hermione se contracta en une grimace tandis qu'elle récitait :

-"On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même". Je trouve ça complètement ridicule. Et totalement mensonger. Sans amis, on sombre dans l'oubli, l'abandon puis la mort.

-C'est ce que tu crois. Tu es si naïve, c'est affligeant.

Elle poussa négligemment son assiette pleine, qui glissa à l'autre bout de la table. Sa chevelure vermeille voleta, et elle se leva en se drapant à nouveau dans son dédain et sa fierté intouchable. Sa pétulance avait repris le dessus ; elle marcha vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, jetant au passage quelques mots méprisants à la Gryffondor :

-Tu vois, Granger, je n'ai toujours rien avalé. A un de ces jours, Sainte-Nitouche.

Elle s'éclipsa avec candeur. Hermione sourit.

* * *

A présent, Stella avait le coeur gonflé, les poignets tremblants, et l'oeil ardent. Quelque chose, quelqu'un... vite ! Elle aurait voulu de la bestialité, un envoûtement total de son corps et de son esprit réclamants. D'un autre côté, un étrange sentiment s'était logé au creux de son ventre, un poing de fer qui la rongeait d'anxiété, car elle avait la sensation floue et inquiétante qu'elle allait bientôt faire une découverte peu réjouissante.

Elle prononça cependant le mot de passe - "Sang pur" - avec conviction, et poussa la porte qui donnait accès à la salle commune enfumée des Serpentards. Les rires cristallins et les murmures hypocrites fusaient de toutes parts, aussi bien dans les canapés centraux que dans les alcôves sombres au fond de la pièce. Stella se raidit légèrement en apercevant Draco Malfoy, qui trônait dans un large et élégant fauteuil vert émeraude, seul.

Il semblait ennuyé, comme un Roi momentanément lassé de sa Cour pépiante. Le front baissé, ses cheveux blonds brillant à la lumière des torches, il avait dégainé un allume-cigarette en argent finement sculpté, et expirait de temps à autre quelques bouffées de fumée grisâtre, le regard vague. Ses cils ombrageaient régulièrement ses joues pâles en les balayant avec lenteur. Stella le contempla ainsi quelques instants, le front plissé ; décidément, Malfoy lui rappelait quelqu'un ; cette nonchalance raffinée, innée mais consciencieuse, étaient similairement attribuée à quelqu'un d'autre... mais qui donc ?

Et tandis qu'elle s'approchait, ce mauvais pressentiment la saisit avec insistance ; elle sentait en son for intérieur qu'elle allait bientôt tomber de Charybde en Scylla. Mais peu importait. Il fallait qu'elle sache, coûte que coûte. Sa voix se fit doucereuse :

-On se sent seul ?

Il leva les yeux, et son regard métallisé étincela :

-Oui. Un peu.

-Moi aussi, je suis très seule, ce soir.

Résignée, elle appuya :

-Vraiment très seule.

Un sourire en coin, froid mais vaguement intéressé, naquit sur la bouche indolente de Draco :

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas... nous tenir compagnie mutuellement ?

Elle opina rapidement, l'esprit en ébullition, avide d'avoir des réponses et de pouvoir enfin mettre un nom sur l'être qui lui était tant inspiré par Draco Malfoy. Il se leva, enroulant autour de la taille de Stella un bras négligeant et accoutumé aux propositions tardives, et lui désigna tout naturellement son luxueux dortoir des garçons.

-On pourra _discuter_ plus tranquillement dans mon dortoir vide, murmura-t-il d'un air entendu.

-Voyons, fais pas l'innocent ! répliqua-t-elle, agacée par les paroles maniérées. On ne va pas discuter, on va coucher ensemble, ya rien à redire là-dessus.

Il haussa un sourcil, amusé par la ferveur inutile de l'Islandaise. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'un des spacieux dortoirs, pour le moment inoccupés, plongés dans la pénombre. Draco affichait une indifférence teintée d'une nuance de lubricité inévitable. Emportée par le flux des pensées contradictoires qui livraient bataille dans son esprit échauffé, Stella le poussa immédiatement sur le lit ; le Serpentard glissa sur les draps de satin, tandis que Stella, se positionnant à califourchon sur lui, commençait à l'embrasser avec une violence qui ne laissait émaner aucune tendresse. Tel un enfant capricieux, Draco consentit enfin à répondre au baiser, et leurs lèvres, leurs langues fusionnèrent dans un échange enflammé de haine et de fureur.

Stella, tyrannique et décidée, délaissa les lèvres de son partenaire maudit, dans un souffle de rage ; elle songea avec force que si elle visitait et s'imprégnait du corps du Serpentard, elle aurait enfin la réponse qui lui brûlait la langue et lui dévorait l'esprit, occultant toutes ses pensées. Elle attrapa la chemise d'un geste impatient, et les boutons nacrés sautèrent, laissant voir un torse d'albâtre où l'on devinait une musculature à peine saillante. Stella était aux commandes, et le jeune homme ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper pour le moment. Les longues mèches de cheveux écarlates pleuvaient sur le corps du blond, comme s'il était baigné de sang rougeoyant ; la jeune femme déposait des baisers furieux sur le buste de Draco, laissant des empreintes vives et incandescentes de son souffle brûlant. Ses hanches roulaient, persuasives, dans une rythmique lancinante. Les mains aristocratiques et concupiscentes de Malfoy effleuraient le corps de l'Islandaise avec une maîtrise torride. D'un geste expert, il lui retira son haut et fit craquer la fermeture du soutien-gorge entre ses doigts minces. Mais Stella écarta vivement les mains du jeune homme, obstinée. Il sourit avec dérision.

Les lèvres fines et claires de la jeune femme s'aventurèrent jusqu'à la boucle de la ceinture ; elle défit aisément la fermeture du pantalon qui glissa lentement et vint rejoindre la chemise blanche et la cravate argent, jetées négligemment sur le sol glacé. Une fougue ouvertement hargneuse, mutuellement vengeresse, émanait de ces deux corps entremêlés. D'un air conquérant, Stella fit descendre le boxer noir, se redressa un instant pour jauger l'anatomie du garçon, et sourit dans un souffle :

-C'est qu'on est bien doté, _Mister Malfoy_, commenta-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, cynique et blasé, attendant la suite. Elle fit courir ses doigts sûrs et féroces sur la peau du Serpentard, se voulant professionnelle, souhaitant montrer une dextérité indiscutable ; cependant, en vérité, elle n'avait couché qu'avec un seul autre garçon, son soi disant petit-ami Chris, resté en Islande. Elle songea avec une pointe d'ennui que Draco avait peut-être déjà remarqué qu'elle était une novice dissimulée. Mais tant pis ! Elle s'en fichait ! Stella se baladait éffrontément le long de l'anatomie du jeune homme, guettant parfois ses réactions d'un oeil jubilant. Il eut seulement un râle de plaisir, lancé de manière vague et toujours élégante. Elle ne montrait pas son désarroi, mais au contraire, attaquait toujours plus, comme une guerrière intangible désireuse de triompher. Il souffla d'un ton galant, nuancé d'une pointe d'ironie que Stella perçut tout de même :

-Tu es plutôt douée, mademoiselle.

Il empoigna les mains entreprenantes de la jeune femme, bascula sur elle, et ajouta :

-Mais voyons voir comment je me débrouille.

Dans la pénombre bleutée du dortoir, les draps ondulèrent avec un bruit doucereux, presque caressant. Cependant, la bataille faisait rage entre les deux Serpentards ; Stella se retrouva bien vite dévêtue sous les doigts expérimentés d'un Draco déjà déshabillé par les soins de l'Islandaise. Elle était frémissante malgré elle, avait vainement tenté de reprendre le contrôle, mais se laissait maintenant aller aux plaisirs des caresses voluptueuses de son amant improvisé, la tête rejetée en arrière sur l'oreiller immaculé ; elle retint un gémissement qu'elle étouffa en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Non, elle ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincue en laissant échapper un soupir d'abandon. Il jouait sur son corps avec une adresse et une précision incroyables, se préparant à s'unir plus profondément avec la jeune femme.

Elle leva ses yeux voilés de plaisir incontrôlable et fixa le visage pâle de Draco, penché sur sa poitrine d'une blancheur diaphane. Le regard clair du jeune homme avait un éclat magnétique, animal, et son sourire charmeur aux dents parfaitement immaculées renvoyait à une connotation sauvage... oui, _sauvage_...

Et, dans une pulsion soudaine d'horreur, elle sut ! Elle sut enfin à qui le Serpentard lui faisait sans cesse penser... Cette expression, ce comportement, ce maintien, cette perfidie, ces phrases meurtrières ; tout ! Son esprit fut martelé des images de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours tant haï. Son coeur hurla, foudroyé, et sa tête lui tourna dans un vertige cauchemardesque.

Elle repoussa Malfoy avec violence, écoeurée, alors même que ces préludes languissants allaient bientôt toucher à leur point culminant. Il retomba sur les coussins en s'affalant sur un coude, légèrement interloqué, frustré certainement.

-A quoi tu joues, Nestary ?

Stella ramena les draps sur son corps dénudé et bondit du lit, d'un geste vif et rageur, ses cheveux écarlates en bataille sur son front, ses yeux violets lançant des éclairs assassins et embrasés d'une fureur sans limites. Sa voix trembla, vacilla, dans une intonation de répulsion et de terreur étrange, comme si ses mots lui avaient tailladé le coeur, enflammé l'oesophage et brûlé la langue, pour finalement sortir en une vague dramatique et haletante :

-Je sais, maintenant... Je le sais... Je sais à qui tu me fais penser, depuis que je t'ai rencontré.

* * *

**-x- FLASH-BACK -x-**

Tarja était de plus en plus écarlate ; sa corolle de cheveux d'or contrastait avec le rouge de ses joues, lui conférant l'apparence d'un adorable soleil couchant et orangé. Oh ! Stella venait de remarquer la barrette azurée que Tarja avait posée dans sa chevelure de lumière. Le délicat petit accessoire, d'un bleu aérien, se débattait doucement avec une mèche blonde, dans la brise délicate du vent. C'était un spectacle admirable ; voire grandiose aux yeux de Stella.

Mais le danger se rapprochait, pas à pas, des deux jeunes filles candides. Ce danger arrivait vers elles, sous la forme d'une silhouette imposante, d'une démarche féline et assurée, d'un homme gracieux. Un seul et même homme, Tyr. Et il fixait Tarja, la frêle Tarja, l'innocente et gracile sylphide ; il avait le sourire carnassier, la dent aiguisée, et l'oeil éclatant. Prêt à fondre sur sa proie conciliante.

Une mèche cuivrée lui barrait légèrement le front, telle une splendide volute d'ambre égarée sur l'albâtre ; et ses yeux sombres, nuancés de paillettes dorées sous la lumière déclinante du jour, respiraient une sagacité et un orgueil démesurés. Son sourire en coin semblait insuffler une vie maléfique aux contours de son visage, digne d'une sculpture grecque, comme taillé et ciselé dans le marbre. Il était magnifique, ensorcelant, cupide et sans âme. Définitivement diabolique.

Tarja le contemplait dévotement.

Et Stella était figée dans une haine glaciale et grandissante.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Tarja, et inclina son visage vers le sien, faisant tanguer légèrement les mèches de son catogan, faussement dubitatif :

-On ne me dit pas bonjour, ma jolie ?

Elle frémit, levant ses yeux bleus et limpides vers ceux de Tyr. Ils étaient brillants d'émotions contradictoires ; un mélange de réserve, d'espoir et d'admiration que Tarja peinait à dissimuler. Elle demeurait béate, sa bouche entrouverte formant un "o" délicieux.

Stella avait les yeux rivés sur son amie ; elle se tenait debout en retraite, stoïque. Le regard que Tarja dédiait à Tyr la poignarda en plein coeur. Son palpitant, profondément meurtri, hurlait toute sa colère. Elle serra les poings pour ne pas se jeter sur Tyr et l'écraser, le piétiner, l'anéantir, le frapper toujours plus fort, cet homme monstrueux qu'elle haïssait de toute son âme. Oh oui, elle était jalouse ! Une jalousie terrible, farouche, inébranlable, inavouable ! Tyr ne méritait rien, rien du tout ! Il allait enrôler Tarja dans ses filets de luxe et de volupté, mais dès lors qu'elle s'attacherait à lui, qu'elle vivrait pour lui et que son coeur battrait pour le sien, il la détruirait, lentement et sournoisement, et l'amour de Tarja serait transpercé de flèches empoisonnées ! Elle resterait à tout jamais prostrée et mue d'un silence de profonde douleur. Et Stella, que deviendrait-elle sans son âme soeur ?! Bon sang, elle l'aimait ! Elle n'aimait que Tarja ! Du haut de ses quatorze ans, elle connaissait déjà sa déchéance certaine si jamais elle venait à être séparée de ce soleil de pureté, ce soleil qui illuminait sa vie ! Elle tuerait pour Tarja ! Elle crèverait pour Tarja ! Et son coeur agonisant assistait, impuissant, à la scène qui viendrait briser, en milliers d'éclats de verre, la fenêtre de son âme ...

Tarja ne pouvait pas, n'osait pas répondre. Tyr avança une main vers son petit visage rougissant, passa un doigt circonspect dans une boucle blonde comme les blés, et souffla :

-Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Ne t'en fais pas, Trésor. Je te pardonne.

Il n'adressait toujours pas une oeillade à Stella. Mais son sourire amusé dissimulait un éclat de triomphe. Du coin de l'oeil, il semblait ressentir le bouillonnement intérieur de sa cousine aux cheveux rouges, et s'en délecter avec application. Il attrapa doucement le menton délicat de Tarja, et le releva vers son visage, en plantant son regard doré dans l'océan bleu de la jeune fille.

-En tout cas, j'ai été ravi de te revoir, ma jolie Tarja.

Ses doigts virtuoses glissèrent, quittèrent le menton tremblant, s'approchèrent du poignet frêle de Tarja, et sa bouche l'effleura d'un baisemain. Il recula de quelques pas, puis envoya à nouveau un baiser imaginaire à la jeune fille, en agitant la main. Enfin, il pivota sur ses talons, reprenant chemin vers la demeure familiale.

Tyr tourna imperceptiblement la tête, et durant une fraction de seconde, il croisa le regard de Stella. L'échange fut extraordinairement rapide, furtif, fugace ; mais il fut brutal, cinglant, gelé, tel une fusillade de haine. Tyr se voulait divinité intimidante, et il y réussissait évidemment ; Stella se voulait grandiloquente odalisque, mais son cousin ennemi n'y prêta pas attention. Un rugissement de rage se perdit dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Mais il avait déjà détourné la tête, indifférent, marchant vers la demeure cachée derrière les arbres et les hautes haies.

Tarja, pantelante et les joues en feu, les yeux toujours baissés, murmura d'une voix saccadée :

-Bon, je... Je vais te laisser, Stella... pour ta réunion de famille.

Elle leva vivement un regard mutin et empli de remords vers son amie. Elle savait que Stella lui avait pourtant fait promettre de ne pas montrer d'intérêt pour Tyr. Et elle, la loyale Tarja, l'avait trahie. Stella battit des paupières, torturée par des sentiments opposés ; d'un côté, elle aurait souhaité sermonner Tarja, lui dire de ne plus approcher Tyr, lui interdire de tomber naïvement dans ses bras manipulateurs, de le fuir au plus vite ! Et d'un autre côté... d'un autre... elle aurait voulu la serrer fort dans ses bras, et la rassurer, voir enfin disparaître la lueur timide et inquiète qui se reflétait dans l'azur de ses yeux. Stella eut l'impression de ne pas commanditer ses paroles, lorsqu'elle articula d'une voix absente :

-Oui... à bientôt.

Son amie lui lança une dernière oeillade gorgée de tristesse, désespérée par l'expression atone qu'arborait Stella. Elle repartit, à petits pas rapides et gênés, les épaules voûtées, craignant visiblement d'être importune.

Le vent balayait les cheveux cramoisis de Stella, dans une grande bourrasque glaciale et austère. Ses yeux violets étaient toujours rivés, éteints, sur la silhouette frêle de Tarja qui diminuait vers l'horizon.

Une unique larme salée, amère et douloureuse, roula sur sa joue d'une froideur d'asphalte, et vint mourir dans une mèche de cheveux rougeoyante.


End file.
